Back to the Fray
by mtb289
Summary: SEQUEL TO FINALLY! Updated Summary... The case is over, Beckett and her team succeeded. Castle's wounds healed. Kate's wounds from her encounter with Maddox are almost healed...Maddox is dead..Beckett turned down Jordan's offer to help catch the dragon...Castle and Beckett's relationship continues to deepen...My story is now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome, my friends...a sequel to Finally!, its time to return to the precinct...What lies ahead?**_

_**Thanks to the fabulous ladies who help me...Bree, Marjo and the never tiring Stella... Love you all, Melody**_

_**Let me know what you think, good or bad!**_

Kate was lying in bed, her eyes open and accustomed to the darkness. She couldn't sleep, her mind was spinning, full of the events of the last four months. She raised her head, glancing at the clock, and seeing the glowing numbers - 1:30 in the morning. As she dropped her head back on the pillow she audibly groaned. Her bed partner, stirred and mumbled "Kate, What?"

"Sorry, Rick, I just can't sleep."

He muttered something about getting up, but settled back after putting his arm over her. He was so adorable when he was sleepy, and it was hard to believe so little time had passed since they had become a couple. She wondered, as she had a number of times over the past four months, if Nick had not died whether she would have committed to him so quickly, so completely. She smiled as she thought, how Rick would tell everyone, it had taken a miracle to bring her around. Yes, and he would be right.

She reached over and ran her fingers lightly over his face. Touching him always sent waves of pleasure coursing through her, bringing a smile to her lips. She had recently heard a song with a haunting melody and lyrics that reminded her of their relationship over the past four years, the lyrics ran through her head..."you are in my veins and I cannot get you out...you are all I taste tonight inside of my mouth." As she stared at her sleeping partner, her heart exploded with how intense she felt towards this man. Would she ever get used to them being together? She feared that their love could be lost in a blink of an eye, or worse a bullet from a gun.

She ran her hand over her surgical scar and the bullet's entry site. She had overcome so much during the last year, and had either been physically or emotionally ill for most of that time. Having fought everything and everyone who attempted to help, her recovery had not progressed until Rick was with her. After her shooting, her time in the hospital was a blur, and it was not until recently she had discovered what a significant role Rick had played during the first hours postoperatively. His efforts still brought tears to her eyes, and she had been so cruel to him, sending him away and hiding from him. She shook her head at the time it had taken her to realize he was her rock, patiently waiting for her, though her recovery. He gave her confidence, the courage to fight her demons.

The last illness had been extremely difficult, but Rick, his family and their friends had fought to care for her without hospitalization. They had given so much of themselves to caring for her; she shuddered remembering all that had occurred, often without her full comprehension. She even fought their help until it became clear without their interventions, she may not have improved, or even survived, the aggressive infection that had overwhelmed her system.

She became deathly still as she remembered the recent times her PTSD reared its ugly head. The worst event had occurred as they were watching a movie, Alexis had joined them in the middle and Kate had become disoriented, terrified, possessed and out of control. Her body was shaking, her eyes glazed as she shrieked to make it stop. Rick had gathered her to him, murmuring words of consolation, kissing her face and rocking her until she quieted. When each occurrence ended, she would fall into a deep sleep, her clothes soaking wet and her body shivering from the effort. Rick carried her to bed, washed and dressed her and wrapped her in the covers. He laid next to her, continuing to rub her head . Alexis had watched this entire drama silently, her eyes large, and her face set in a concerned frown. Following them to the bedroom, she observed her fathers committed response to Kate's situation.

"Dad, I...I never realized the horror she...what can we do?". With tears streaming down her face, she went to Kate's side, gentling kissing her forehead, and looking into her father's eyes for answers.

"We'll talk tomorrow, sweetheart. She's getting better."

Kate's bones chilled the next morning, when she woke and recalled the events of the evening. Curled up in Rick's arms, she was exhausted, her head was pounding and she tried to apologize to him for what occurred. Suddenly she set up, remembering Alexis had been watching the movie, right before she lost it. Gasping, she ran her hands through her hair, "Was Alexis...did she...oh my god...", tears poured down her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Shhh, it's Okay, Alexis is Okay. She loves you and is worried about you. I told her we would all talk today.". He brushed her tears and held her face close to his.

"I'm...I don't...Rick." She laid back down, her hands on her face, trying to remember what she had done last night.

"Rick, what did I do...last night? How bad was it?..."

"I won't lie, it wasn't pretty, but Alexis is tough, she took care of you when you were sick... You did nothing to her except have a terrible reaction, not of your doing." He locked his gaze with hers.

"When you're ready, come to the kitchen. I'll start some coffee...you hungry?"

Kate shook her head no and went to get dressed. She joined Rick and Alexis as they were drinking coffee and laughing.

"Morning" she began sheepishly. Her thoughts rapidly left her as Alexis ran into her arms, hugging her tightly, whispering, "I love you, Kate. We'll beat this together."

From that day forward, Alexis had been part of Kate's ongoing sessions with Dr Burke. They spent hours discussing the causes, symptoms, but most importantly

ways to treat the occurrences as well as attempting to prevent recurrences. She smiled as she recalled how this solidified their bond. Rick's family was hers now, without a doubt.

Her memories of the past months, flew through her, some wonderful times, some tough, but always there.

Now, tomorrow, no today, she would return to the precinct. Kate had dreamed of this day. She and Rick had worked hard to prepare her body and her mind to return to her job. They both spent hours in their gym, building up her cardiovascular stamina as well as her core strength. They focused on some martial arts manoeuvres trying to make her left side immune to punishment. Her side was stronger, but still susceptible to a direct blow.

They went to the gun range, Rick hired a weapons expert to evaluate her stance for shooting, making sure she was the most stable and not risking stress on her left arm and side. The experts minor adjustments seemed to make a difference. Her aim had never been in question and now her stability had improved. Kate never felt more comfortable discharging her weapon. Rick had also worked on improving his shooting techniques. She chuckled as she thought how proud he was of his progress, though she knew he wanted to be sure he could protect her and be a true backup should the need arise.

She had always been a homicide detective, tough, honest, and afraid of nothing, but since her shooting she'd felt vulnerable. She wondered if she had lost her edge, would ever feel the same. This was why she couldn't sleep.

Kate slid out of bed, Rick reached for her and muttered... "Stay in bed, don't get up."

She leaned into him, brushed her lips through his hair and whispered "I'll be back."

As she wandered into the living area, she was struck by how perfectly the remodel had captured their personalities. Her treasures, books, and art melded right into his possessions seamlessly. Each part of the loft represented _them. _She had always had nice places to live, but this was the first time in a long time she believed she had a home, _a family_.

Their life together had become a wonderful dance. Oh sure, they still bickered and bantered about mundane things, but never anything important, on those issues they always agreed. Even if initially one of them was reticent, they would find a way to gain consensus. They had agreed to make life decisions based on the best interests of them as a unit, never as an individual. This had been difficult for Kate to accept, she had only had to think of herself, never with regard to someone else's opinions or desires..In reality she found she was happier thinking of someone else, wanting to make someone else happy. Rick meant everything to her and vice versa, and she knew he was reluctant for her to return to work, fearing both the physical as well as the emotional strain would be too much for her, they would break her again. But he also realized that if he helped her regain her stamina and supported her, she would have her best chance for success.

This was unconditional love. Rick had suffered nearly as much as she had following her shooting as well as the corresponding illness that overtook her. She believed that during those times he had willed her to live. His confession of love immediately after she was shot was burned into her brain, it was as much a part of her as her scars. After she had been sick, she had confessed to him that she remembered everything, she was stunned that he had accepted this, never backing away from her.

The final test of their relationship had been when he told her about Mr Smith and the arrangement he had made in order to keep her alive. A younger, more intense Kate would have exploded, torn into him and walked away or worse yet ran right into the dragons flames, probably resulting in her death, maybe even Castle's as well. But she had undergone a transformation. Everything that had occurred between them had become part of her. The rage of her mother's murder had cooled, no longer driving or defining her. Her return to the precinct was no longer about solving her mother's murder, she loved solving the murders, figuring out the mystery and most importantly succeeding with Rick by her side.

Running all of his through her mind, she became calm, suddenly tired and ready for sleep. She returned to their bed, crawled under the covers and immediately moved into his space. Her body had become chilled from her roaming around so she sought his body for warmth.

"Good grief, Kate, have you had your feet in the freezer, you're a Popsicle, come here", even as he rubbed her extremities to warm them he never opened his eyes and nestled into her hair.

Kate quickly warmed up and drifted to sleep. She was drifting in and out of being awake, reached towards where Castle had last been. His side was empty, but the sheets were still warm and a contented smile transformed her face. Wonder where he is? She opened one eye, the clock said 07:30, and an exhausted moan escaped her lips. This could be a long day.

"Morning, Detective." Rick greeted her, coffee in hand.

Oooohhhh, thank you. What a long night!"

"What happened? Too excited about returning today?" , Leaning in he handed her the cup and kissed her forehead. "Hungry? When did you want to go in?"

"Geez, Rick...give me a chance...First, couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about everything that happened these last few months...remember?"

"Oh, believe me I remember", as he leered at her.

"Not that...everything...what brought us together...being sick...confessing to each other...just..."

"Yes, Kate I remember it all. I love you...come here", as he swept her into his arms

"Careful, don't spill the coffee", she pushed her hand into his chest.

"Want to shower first?"

"No", she raised an eyebrow, pulled him into her, a wickedly seductive smile on her face..."something else"

"Wow, is this going to be part of the morning ritual?...Delicious"

After yet another memorable bout of love making, they lay in each other's arms, satiated, dozing some, when Rick suggested a shower then food. Kate grudgingly agreed, though she had become accustomed to their leisurely mornings together. It was a time they devoted totally to each other. He reminded her that even after she returned to work, this time would remain. Kate howled as she reminded him that he was the late riser nor her.

"For you, I can always get up"...wiggling his eyebrows he smiled at her.

"God, what a dirty old man you are." She smacked him on the chest and strolled towards the shower..."come on."

They finished getting ready for work. As the time for their departure grew closer, Kate became visibly more distracted and agitated. Rick wisely remained mute, merely gathering what he wanted to take with him. Silently reviewing what Kate had collected, wanting to ensure she was prepared for the day. They had worked diligently to get her ready, actually both of them ready, for this day. Rick was acutely aware of what this meant to her and he would be there every step of the way.

Kate let out a huge sigh, ran her tongue over her lips and bit her lip, looking over, she winked at Martha and Alexis, and slipped on her favorite heels. Glancing around the loft, she spotted Rick patiently waiting for her, reaching out her hand...she was ready.

"Come on, partner, let's catch some bad guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Story continues...Back to the precinct...Hope you enjoy our journey...Please let me know**_

_**As always a special thank you to the ladies who keep me real-Bree, Marjo, and Stella-**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

As they walked outside, Kate looked up at the buildings, wondering how the occupants of each flat were beginning their day. She inhaled deeply, allowing the smells of Manhattan to seep into her. She never tired of the city...the sights, the sounds, the smells. She finally believed that she was re-joining the land of the living. Her heart fluttered as her love for solving mysteries, bringing criminals to justice and victims to peace of mind washed over her. Kate looked over at Rick, he had stopped walking and was staring intently at her. She smiled at him, no longer put off by his staring, in fact she had finally realised that she adored his attentions. Kate spun around, arms extended, laughing. "God, Rick, this is a great day. I'm back, I'm ready!" this last statement was accentuated with a fist pump. She ran to him, pushing him into the side of the car.

"Thank you, Castle. I love you..." she drove her lips into his, her tongue drilling his mouth open, searching for its soul mate. Rick was pleasantly surprised, this was Beckett at her best; open, trusting, loving. Neither cared that people had stopped and were watching their actions, no longer afraid to publicly show their affection. Though they were aware that once they were inside the precinct, they would be forced to behave, keep each other at arm's length, yet always visibly in range.

They had discussed how they would proceed during an active case, realising it would not be much different from before. It was important to their success that they keep their ying-yang in focus, completing each other's thoughts, sentences and theories. Castle had to admit, he had missed the precinct and action himself.

"Rick, since I don't have a car, I guess you get to drive."

"I know, it's great, I'm in charge." Rick replied smugly.

"Really, Castle, don't push it. I get my gun back today; don't make me use it on you first thing."

"My dear detective, I am _so_ not afraid of you, bring it on. I still can take you, remember the other day in the gym." Rick was smirking, being cocky and way too sure of himself.

She moved closer, one hand reaching for his groin, the other pulling his ear to her mouth. "You think you were the only one that won, think about it", with that her tongue entered his ear and she nipped his ear lobe. "Care to try again? Are you man enough?" Aware that Rick's legs had become wobbly from her actions she smiled softly.

"Are we going to work or are you giving the neighbourhood a front row seat to police brutality?" Again, he was so sure of himself with _his_ Kate.

She pushed him away, growling "Drive!" All the while her eyes were alight with affection.

Kate tapped the window of the car, she just wanted to get there and the traffic was horrendous. "Come on, let's move"..._she was talking to the cars_.

"Kate, relax, we'll get there", as he patted her thigh and then unconsciously ran his hand around her thigh, she always felt so good and it made his heart swell with love and desire.

"I know...I just want to get started. Hope we get a juicy case today."

Once Rick pulled into the precinct's garage, Kate nearly jumped out before the car came to a complete stop.

"Whoa girlfriend, no sense killing yourself yet," he grabbed her arm halting her escape.

"You're right..." Kate took a cleansing breath, closed her eyes and frowned as she attempted to focus her thoughts.

Rick pulled her to him, his hand on her chin. She opened her eyes, staring into his with a smile that showed complete devotion. She leaned into him, lightly brushing her lips to his then resting her forehead on his.

"No matter what happens here, we are..." Kate was unable to find the words that fully described how she felt.

"I know. Now let's go before I take you right here."

They got out of the car and began to walk towards the elevator, Rick was surprised when Kate grasped his arm and brought him to her side...with her heels on, their heights were nearly equal so she easily brought his face into hers..."I love you."

He kissed her nose, smacked her bottom, and led her into the elevator. They remained touching elbows until they reach the precincts floor, when the doors opened, they both strode to the front and he held the door..."After you my lady. With a slight bow, a chuckle escaped and she moved past him.

Their presence immediately drew the attention of those in the bullpen.

"Yo, Beckett, my man Castle...you're back!" Giving Ryan a high five, he walked over to the couple.

Ryan was grinning from ear to ear, almost bouncing towards Kate and Rick. Kate was thrilled at their response, she loved these guys, they were so much a part of her. She reached over and pulled both of them into a group hug. Castle wasn't about to miss an opportunity for some more physical contact and reached over Kate's back and wrapped his arms around the trio. Kate bumped her ass into Castle's hips and whispered, "Back up."

"Is Captain Gates in yet?" she started.

"Yeah and she's not very happy… just saying." Ryan replied

"This would be different, how?" Rick interjected, smirking at the boys, who responded in kind.

"Break it up you guys."

"Humpf, seems the boss is back." Ryan said sulking as he glanced towards Beckett. There was no doubt everyone had missed being together as they each smiled content with the reality of the situation.

"Rick, we need to see Captain Gates."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see me." Rick was clearly pouting.

"She's been very fair with us, with my illness. Come on."

They knocked on the Captain's door and were told to enter.

"Sir..." Beckett began.

"Detective Beckett, Mr Castle. Just when I thought things were getting boring, you walk back in." She sighed, looking over her glasses with a wry smile on her face. "So, what can I do for you two?"

Hum, _she's gonna make me squirm a little_, Kate thought. _Ok, she's entitled to a little fun, let's go._

"Sir, here is my physician's release, my shooting re-qualification, my physical therapist's release..." Now it was Kate's turn to play, "and a note from the milkman, that should cover it."

"I see you also have regained your smart mouth. Nothing from you Mr Castle? Now I am surprised."

"I'm sure I could come up with something that irritates you, if you want." Rick threw Captain Gates a challenge.

"That's more like it, I was worried that Detective Beckett had house-broken you, glad to see that you still can throw it back." She turned away from the two not wanting them to see her smile, Goodness she had missed them. The whole precinct had missed Beckett's expertise and Castle's input.

Gates turned back to further scrutinize the couple. She was very aware of what had transpired with her Detective and her writer. Both looked remarkably happy and most certainly healthy. Her eyes narrowed as she focused her attention on Kate. Her Doctor had released her, but with a caveat, Beckett must pace herself, not drive so hard, be so relentless. Was that possible for this woman? _Time to set the ground rules._

Kate and Castle started to leave, thinking they had been dismissed when a sharp look from Gates froze their movement.

"Not yet, you two." Opening her door, she called to the bullpen. "Ryan, Esposito. In here now." She returned to leaning on her desk awaiting the other Detectives appearance.

Once they were in her office, she started. "Detective Beckett has been totally reinstated to full duty. Looks like Castle will be accompanying her...as usual." a small frown swept over her face and was quickly gone.

"Here are my stipulations...and there will be no discussion...Am I clear?" All four nodded and replied, "Yes, sir," in unison.

"First," she turned to Kate, "Listen up, Detective Beckett, your health is important. There will be no prolonged periods of work without rest and food, understood? I allowed you to drive yourself and it cost all of us. Your doctor indicated that you can't go nonstop, or you could have another relapse." Beckett was clearly agitated, but kept her mouth closed though her lips were firmly pursed in opposition, she did mumble under her breath, but not audible to the others.

"Second, Mr Castle, keep your partner under control, got it? Do what you have to do, but a healthy Beckett is the end goal". Rick was pleased, but kept his emotions in check, fearing Kate would annihilate him on the spot if he smiled.

"Third, Ryan & Esposito, you two...just make sure you're all safe, no unnecessary risks."

"Fourth, Kate, Rick, I know you two are officially a couple, but try to keep it under control...keep the fights in check, and more importantly, refrain from showing too much affection in the bull pen, Okay?" As she finished, she looked around the room, "am I clear?"

The three boys looked very satisfied, not the least bit stressed by their Captain's directives; however, Kate was not at all thrilled with the outcome. As they left Gates office, the boys were already giggling and making comments about what had been happening at the precinct. Kate on the other hand, silently stormed out, putting her gun in place and hooking her badge to her belt. Her face could have stopped a clock, she was _steamed_. Really, did she need not one, but three nursemaids? This was going to be impossible! How could she do her best work under the microscope of those three? She glared in their direction, knowing she and Rick would talk about this at home. No way was she going to do what Gates implied, and she snorted and went towards the coffee room. She desperately needed caffeine, now! Anything to remove herself from the three stooges.

Once she was in front of the espresso machine, she groaned in disgust, she really hated the machine almost as much as she hated the boys' right at this moment. Beckett continued to stare at her adversary, and her frown deepened, this was not how she had pictured her return. Feeling like a scolded child, she continued to review her fate, and felt Rick behind her, reaching around, taking control of the espresso machine.

"Here I'll make your coffee."

"I got it, Castle." she replied with a snotty tone in her voice, as she slid away from him.

"Kate, don't be a brat, everyone is just looking out for your best interests. No one wants something to happen to you, for you to get sick again. Come on, we love you. _I _love you." He briefly brushed his lips on her shoulder.

He was right. God, she hated it when he was right! She leaned back into him, as her way of apologizing for her rude behaviour. As she watched him make her latte, she looked over at the boys. She owed them an apology also, "I think I'll go over and talk to the fellows, OK?"

"Good idea, I'll be right in with your drink. Play nice," he whispered into his Detective's ear.

The remainder of the morning was taken up with updating Kate on what cases were still on the books. Nothing very exciting there, and she found herself wishing for something more to sink her teeth into. She told herself to relax, get settled back into the flow, but she really wanted to make sure she was ready, that she could still be a hard ass, top notch Detective. She looked over at her life partner, staring at her, and smiling meeting her eyes with a wink. He knew her so well, reading that she was terrified of failing, and found he was rubbing her arm, attempting to comfort her, letting her know everything would be fine. She had learned so much from him, but mostly how to see into herself, come to peace with who she was, who they were together. In the final analysis, wasn't that what was most important?

Well, her first day back was nearly over, and she had survived. Though nothing significant had happened, the ground rules were set. Each of them knew their limitations, and in reality, this newly defined partnership would be stronger, more grounded, and less volatile than previously. This could be fun, she thought. She looked over at the clock, 5:00 pm. Rick had been really supportive and now they needed to go home. Alexis had called saying dinner would be ready in an hour.

"Rick, time to go home, we're finished for the day. Ryan, Esposito, wrap it up. We're out of here."

"You ready?" she asked Castle.

"My dear detective, I'm so ready, when is the last time we went this long without having sex...I'm feeling an emergency coming on..." While he had spoken softly, Kate feared his words had been overheard and quickly looked around, seeing no one was paying attention, she crossed the space between she and Rick, gave him a slightly sensuous glimmer, her hand ran from his chest up to his jaw, touching his body never failed to send chills through her, and with her eyes glued to his eyes, she moaned. "So am I, so we'd better hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, they're back in the precinct and will everything be the same...not hardly...enjoy..let me know what you think**_

_**My love to my three favourite betas-Bree, Marjo, and Stella**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Their ride up in the elevator was somewhat chilly, in attitude if not temperature. Kate was still irritated by Gates directives, but more so in the manner which Rick and the boys had accepted, no relished, how they had been given permission to watch over her. She had been doing quite well before, this was overkill and the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Rick had tried to playfully talk and tease her on the way home, but Kate was quiet, _too quiet_, and she had a scowl on her face. Rick tried to put his arm around her waist, but she stopped his efforts.

"Kate, what's the problem? I thought things went well today, if not a little boring."

"Seriously, Castle. How am I supposed to do my job, with the three of you monitoring every move I make?" The more she spoke, the more taciturn her manner became.

"Kate, wait, just a minute. I thought this was settled this morning. We all want to make sure you stay healthy, that's all." He reached for her arm to pull her into him. She jerked away and slid to the other side of the elevator. With her movement, Rick's mood turned dark. He reached over and stopped the elevator. _They were going to have this out before they entered the loft._ He roughly took her arm and dragged her to him so they were glaring - eye to eye.

"Now, talk, get it all out now!" Ricks eyes were flashing with each word. Kate licked her lips as she realized she was over-reacting. She turned from him, dropped her gaze.

"Rick..." She searched his face, tears in her eyes, embarrassed by her outburst.

"I am so sorry, I just...I never…"

"You almost died. Not once, but twice...I watched your heart stop...I couldn't get your blood off of my hands for days...then this last time...you were so sick...I went crazy...I can't...I won't live without you...We've talked about this, Kate. So, if we're a little more vigilant with you...get used to it." He was angry, shaking, running his hands down his face and wanting to cry. When he turned his eyes to her, she could see his pain, his distress.

"I'm sorry Rick." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kate shook with regret and shame. Why did she cause him so much pain? The only thing he was guilty of was loving her and wanting to keep her safe.

Rick lifted her chin, his mouth open searching hers for comfort. He held her and they were both, silent, needing composure. This was the worst fight they'd had since before Nick's death.

After a few moments, Rick restarted the elevator. "Let's go home, Alexis is waiting."

"I love you, and I don't deserve you." Kate whispered.

"Don't beat yourself up, let me do it." Rick interjected, attempting to soothe her wounded pride.

They entered the loft, arm in arm, and Kate's head on Rick's shoulder, him nuzzling her hair.

"I thought you got lost, dinner is ready and I'm starving." Alexis greeted the couple.

"Smells great, Alexis." Kate slipped off her heels and went to give the youngest Castle a hug and kiss.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Interesting." They both chimed in together, bringing both to laughter and leaving Alexis perplexed.

Dinner was a relaxed affair, with everyone laughing about their day. After they cleaned up, Kate plopped onto the couch, complaining her feet hurt. Rick sat next to her and brought her feet to his lap.

"Not used to your heels, huh? Let me rub your feet." Chuckling, he knew her mood would quickly mellow with a foot massage.

Kate quickly fell asleep, their disagreement having tired them both. Rick shook his head, coming to the realization that she may be a little crankier at the precinct then he first thought. He would have to alert the boys, they didn't need to have their heads bitten off. Kate would be chagrined over her display of anger, but he would remain firm in his resolve to protect her, no matter how much she complained.

He picked her up and they retired to bed. She barely stirred as he gently undressed her and put her to bed, then climbed in to bed himself. Rick pulled her to him and drifted to sleep.

"Hey..." She whispered as she kissed his jaw. "I lost perspective; you were right and I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." She dove her mouth down to his chest, nipping him, ready to climb onto his chest when he flipped her over ending on top.

"Apology accepted, now it's time to play, you're so mine". He began tickling her with his stubbled chin, which drove her crazy. Her neck, the inside of her thigh, her feet each were areas that brought her intense pleasure and he loved to torment her. Their fun continued and finally settled into a passionate round of making love.

Rick swiftly brought Kate to heightened passion, taking her over the edge and into exhaustion. He loved to concentrate their efforts on meeting her needs, and it excited him when she could be fulfilled, satiated and left smiling. What a marvellously sensuous creature she was. Every day just got better, he never grew tired or bored with their physical relationship. He sighed as he remembered how initially their love making, while fabulous was restrained, but as they grew comfortable and more safe with each other, they were able to openly express sexual desires and take their acts to different, exciting places.

They laid draped over each other, her hair fanned out on his chest, neither wanting to move, yet the need to get ready for work was there.

"I'll start the coffee, you start the shower, I'll be right in." Rick shifted her body, kissed her back and left for the kitchen.

"If I act out again, you have permission to smack me, Okay?"

"Wow. Intriguing offer. I will be on guard, and ready to do my duty." The mischievous grin on his face was disarming.

"Perhaps, I was..."

"No, No, Detective. I will be ready to fulfil my duties as needed." Rick stated cheekily as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A short time later they walked into the bull pen laughing about nothing in particular, as Ryan ran over. "We just got a body,"

"Let's go." Beckett turned, all business but secretly thrilled at the prospect of having a new murder to solve.

Crossing the police barrier, they put on gloves. Their vision focused on the kneeling Doctor Parish who was examining the body.

"What do we have Lanie?" Kate started as she glanced over her shoulder, noting the absence of her shadow. _Where had he disappeared to? _

"Bullet wound to his chest, probably would have been fatal, but for good measure, there is another round to the forehead."

"Hey Esposito, Ryan, does he look familiar?" Kate had the sense she knew him and stood to get a full body shot as well as look around.

Just as she was about to say something, her arm was nudged, and she looked down to find a fresh latte being handed to her. She glanced up to the person delivering the cup.

"Thanks, Rick. I needed this." Her eyes never left his and a beautiful full smile slowly appeared on her lips, her eyes glistening with emotion.

Esposito slapped Castle's back. "Enough love eyeballs Bro, it's just a cup of coffee..."

Rick turned to correct the other Detective, but Kate poked him in the ribs.

"Let's focus. This guy looks familiar, where have I seen him...wait, the scarves on the ground. Lanie, isn't this the guy from the corner of 6th and 45th we buys scarves and stuff from...What's his name? Freddie?"

Lanie stood, looking the victim over, "Yeah, you may be right."

"Ryan, run his prints with the vendor cart cooperative."

"We'll go back to the bullpen and try to put the pieces together." Kate brushed by Rick, elbowing him as she whispered, "I love you, thanks." Her head was focused on the case, but her heart only cared about Castle. He had helped her regain her physical and emotional health, her essence, without him she may not have even been alive at this point in her life.

Back at the precinct, they stood in front of the white murder board and began to add pages, pictures and words. This is how they best thought out the crime, looking at the victim, the motive, the players, everything directed towards finding the murderer and bringing justice to the victim. Kate loved this part of the investigation, mapping out the puzzle, moving each piece around til they fit just right. Rick sat next to her on edge of the desk, relishing in observing her. After four years, he could anticipate her thoughts while adding words, thoughts and theories that brought the process clarity.

"This is the magic, isn't it?" For a few moments she seemed lost, then stated. "Why was a seemingly simple street vendor killed in such a professional manner? Freddie what were you into? Ryan what else do we know about Freddie...Who did he hang with? Espo, look into his financials. Castle..Rick...come on, you must be out of practice...are you thinking zombies? Ghosts?" As she sent him one of her patented Beckett sceptical sneers, she anticipated a wild conspiracy theory.

"Really, you expect a work of genius, when you don't even have time of death, let alone his last name...Maybe it's you who are out of practice...ever think of that?"

God, this was fun...her face was glowing, her eyes sparkling. This is what they had prepared for, hoped they could recreate and continue to love.

It was getting late, after 9:00 pm, and Rick had brought in food, though Kate ate little. He would not embarrass her here, but they would talk about her return to the no food and too much caffeine approach when they got home. By 10:30, Castle put his foot down. "Okay, quitting time. We're getting nowhere but tired. Everyone home. Now."

Kate opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped when Rick shot her a _don't mess with me_ glare.

"He's right, we've come to a standstill. We'll pick this up again in the morning."

Kate still had not been reissued her cruiser, so again Rick drove them home. He glanced over in her direction, thinking he might as well bring up the food issue. It might be easier to discuss alone and she couldn't walk away.

"So, I'm not happy with your little regard for food and rest today. This case is barely 48 hours old and you're already pushing. I am paying attention and I'm not letting you do this again."

As he spoke she turned to look out the window, attempting to ignore his comments. He was infuriating, she would be fine. Her lips were pursed in frustration.

"I know your tricks, look at me." As he pulled her neck over to him so he could see her face, he caught her chin, "You promised to behave and I-will-hold-you-to-that. Got it."

"Yeah." His words stung with an acid tone. He was right, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be irritated with him.

"Now be a good girl and kiss me." He returned, chuckling at his victory.

She leaned into him, started to kiss him and thought better of it, nipping his lower lip. Under her breath, she muttered, "you drive me nuts!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the bullpen the following day, they had more of Freddie's background to peruse. He was single, hung out mostly with other street vendors, though lately he had been spending most of his time with two other specific vendors, Sam C and one Mr Knight. A look into his financials turned up some interesting findings. Freddie had recently purchased a flat in SoHo, full price and paid in cash. Suddenly after years of living hand to mouth, he was bringing in some serious cash. Kate told the guys to bring in his two friends. Something, probably illegal was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

Castle was already weaving a story that involved the sale of some kind of exclusive new drug, obviously an expensive item and maybe he got greedy and held back. Kate felt there was something more to it, but needed to talk to his friends first.

Ryan returned first with Sam C. He found him at his usual corner, agitated because business had been jumping. He was busy arguing with Ryan when Kate joined him in the interrogation room.

"Good morning, Mr C. I'm Detective Kate Beckett and I have some questions for you. Tell me about your friend Freddie."

"Nothing to tell, we hang out some."

"Really I hear you're tight, you do lots of stuff together, is that right?"

"Nah, I barely speak to him."

'Well, you don't have to worry about bothering him anymore, cause he's dead.". With those final words, Kate threw the crime scene photos on the table. She watched as he became deathly pale and gasped.

"So, now do you remember him? Did you two have a falling out? Shall we search your place for a gun? Talk to me while I'm in a good mood."

As she was staring him down, the door opened and Esposito poked his head in, motioning her to come out.

"I'll be back, and you better be ready to talk."

"What?" she growled at Espo after leaving the room. "He knows something, I feel it." As she looked at the interrogation room door, her face in a thoughtful frown, she sensed Espo had something important.

"We just found Mr. Knight dead, same MO. Lanie's already there."

"Hell, let's go. Castle, you coming?" Beckett's pace picked up as she headed towards the elevator. Rick quickly joined her and they headed out.

Kate was perplexed, she had been convinced Freddie's murder was drug related, but now she wasn't sure. Had she missed something, had her layoff dulled her deductive reasoning? She was quiet in the car, and Rick sensed she was struggling with something.

"Kate, you haven't missed anything, something else is happening, you'll get it."

"Rick, God, what if I no longer have what it takes." she stared out the windshield, she looked lost. Rick stopped the car. He reached over, undid her seatbelt, pulling her onto his side, his hands in her hair.

"When I first met you, I thought you were extraordinary. You still are, you will figure this out and I will be with you, as always."

Castle leaned into Kate, his mouth moving softly over her neck, up her chin, stopping on her mouth, his tongue, begging for admittance, moaning as their tongues joined. Their kiss languished for a few moments, expressing their love seemed to rid her of her fears.

"Thanks, let's get to the crime scene."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, the mystery continues and yes they are bantering back and forth...Castle and Beckett at their best...enjoy...let me know what you think...please**_

_**Thanks to my lovely Betas-Bree, Marjo, and of course, Stella..they keep be on track.**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

As they climbed out of the car, Kate re-focused herself, ready to proceed. She looked over at Rick, wondering how she'd solved crimes so efficiently before Castle. He kept her alert, on her toes, and most importantly she had _fun_. Captain Montgomery had been correct, Castle brought out the best in her. She was so much more with him, both professionally _and_ personally.

"Hey, Rick, I'm ready for another Latte." She tilted her head towards the Starbucks on the corner. "Bring the others some too, Okay?"

"Got it, I'll be right back."

Lanie began showing Kate and the boys the body, pointing out the physical similarities between this murder and Freddie's. Rick returned with his hands full of drink trays. He passed some out to the beat cops, stating the drinks were compliments of Detective Beckett with each delivery. One of the cops then lifted the crime tape allowing Rick access.

"Gentlemen, lattes for you hard working Detectives as per Detective Beckett's request. Lanie, I've got you one too, but I'll hang on to it until you're finished. Kate, as per your specifications." As he handed the coffee to her, his hand momentarily stopped, frozen on her fingers before he quickly removed them.

"Thanks, Castle. Good PR with the uniforms, nice touch." She was pleased with his thoughtfulness.

Kate turned to the other Detectives, "I want photos of this entire crime scene, make sure to include shots of his cart and we need to go back and ensure the same photos exist for Freddie's scene. Espo, look into each of the street vendor's financials, this feels bigger than two deaths. Ryan, I want a street map that shows the licensed location for each of the street vendors. This is more than about selling drugs, there is too much money floating around. Okay, everyone get on it. We'll meet back up at the precinct.

As the boys went about their tasks, Kate turned to see a puzzled look on her friend's face, "Lanie, what are you thinking?"

"This was a brutal, in your face homicide, someone is sending a message."

"I tend to agree with you, and this is not good. We could see more murders if we can't stop this."

Kate glanced at her phone, realizing it was almost lunch time. Neither she nor Rick had much of a breakfast. He was being patient, but she realized that she would be pushing her luck if she skipped lunch.

"Rick, How about we stop and get sandwiches and stuff from Juniors on the way back?"

"That's my girl, I was bitting my tongue but maybe you can change after all, who knew that was possible?" He finished with a grin from ear to ear.

"Drop it Rick, don't make me regret this!"

While they were waiting for their orders, Kate took a couple of calls. Rick noticed she had gone quiet and seemed to be lost in thought.

"What's up?"

"Seems like these two were spending incredible amounts of money over the last few months. I have a bad feeling about this." Her gut told her they had barely nicked the surface and that's what was most worrisome.

Back in the bull pen, everyone was eating the various goodies the duo had provided. Even Captain Gates joined them, commenting on how well things were going, though they were far from solving the case. She wanted to be sure her lead Detective remained healthy, even though she had been back less than 72 hours.

The case was getting complex enough to require a second murder board, and it helped to be able to spread out the information, with less chance of error or something being buried. Kate was excited that they had an interesting case, now they just had to solve the mystery.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon and evening organizing the new data, but nothing seemed to give any new direction to the investigation. Rick could tell that Kate was getting lost in the case. These times were the most dangerous for her, she could easily be sucked into the abyss, and that is what scared Rick the most. _He would need to keep a close eye on her_. He squinted at Kate, attempting to detect any early sign of physical stress. She was tired, her mind occupied, but it appeared she was still in control.

Around 11:00 pm, it was clear that everyone was tired and stale. Rick cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in Kate's direction.

"Well, it appears that it's time to go home. So everyone out of here, back tomorrow at 8:30am." She snarled in his direction. "There, are you happy?" She knew this was in her best interest, but she was not thrilled.

"Yes, very." He was determined not to let her get him riled, gentle should work with her if he was careful, plus if he stayed in a good mood, made light of it, it would irritate her even more. He chuckled, _yeah_, it would be more fun too.

Once they were home, they ended their evening on the couch, sharing a snifter of grand Marnier. Kate was still wound up so Rick was trying to get her to calm down with a little alcohol. He drew her feet into his lap, again rubbing them, hoping to mesmerize her and put her to sleep. Initially she squirmed, but gradually relaxed and was soon asleep. He waited a few minutes in order to ensure she would stay asleep, then picked her up and repeated the previous nights' ritual. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.

Kate woke suddenly, it was 3:30am and her mind was back in full gear. There were so many unanswered questions; which part of the city were these carts located? Maybe the carts locations were the key to the mystery? Kate laid there for a few minutes, but the need to know grew too strong, so she slid out of bed, moved to the bathroom and closet and soon was ready to leave. She thought about leaving Rick a note or waking him, but neither idea was a good option. Let him come apart later, she needed to follow up on this while it was fresh in her mind. Grabbing her gun, badge and shoes, she slunk out. Kate decided she would take a cab, no sense in starting the car for a short trip.

She walked out of the elevator into an eerily quiet bullpen, of course she would be the only one here, just like old times. This brought a smile to her tired, yet contented face. She loved being in the middle of difficult case, it's what gave her strength.

She spent the next few hours mapping out her theory; it looked like each of the carts surrounded the diamond district. Were these guys involved in something surrounding diamond activity? _But how?_ She wrote her thoughts on the boards so she wouldn't forget. See, she could come up with a crazy theory too, not just Castle. _Damn_, _Rick_, she had forgotten about him. She heard the elevator door bing and glanced to her watch. Uh-oh, it was nearly 7:45am and she feared the bing was announcing her partner entering the precinct. Some others had drifted in and it was starting to fill up. Both Esposito and Ryan showed up around 8:00am, but still no Castle. Kate bit her lower lip, realizing this could get ugly. As she set on the edge of her desk, she began sharing her thoughts with the boys and this brought forth an animated discussion. The three were deep into discussion, each marking pertinent notes on the boards, when they heard a voice announce behind them.

"Wow, so much accomplished in just 15 minutes. I'm impressed." Rick's voice was light, but the fire was shooting from his eyes was directed at Kate. He so longed to shake her while he released his thoughts, but held his tongue. He stood in front of her and handed her fresh coffee. "Thanks," she mumbled and smiled at him, though she wasn't sure he would return her smile.

"I figured since you left so early, the coffee shops wouldn't have been open yet, sooooooo...here." Kate tried to pry the cup from his hand, but he held fast.

"Detective, may I see you in the conference room, please." His tone was dead cold with fury.

"Sure, excuse us guys, we'll be right back." She led him into the room and closed the door firmly. Rick was immediately in her face, and she pushed him off of her and took the coffee.

"Keep it civil, we have an audience." Kate tried to smile, but her face was still.

"I don't give a damn who's here. You left in the middle of the night, back to your old tricks, not even having the decency to let me know." Kate was perched on the edge of the table, attempting to keep everything civil, but knowing this situation could deteriorate quickly.

Kate ran her hands through her hair onto her face. She knew better, should have told him before she left the loft.

"You're right, Rick. It was just I had a brainstorm, I had to work it out and then time got away from me…" Kate was talking fast, gesturing with her hands and trying to explain her actions. She could tell by the look on his face, he was not interested in her excuses.

"I'm not sure if I want to kick your ass or kiss you, the jury is still out." The scowl on his face only deepened.

She looked outside of the room, both Esposito and Ryan were in close proximity, "Well it only took three days and Mom and Dad are fighting." Ryan commented.

"Actually, Mom looks a little embarrassed. This could be a first, Dad winning an argument." Esposito replied and with that they both smiled and bumped fists.

Kate knew she needed to be the apologetic one, so she took the first step. She moved towards Rick, pressed herself into him and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, please forgive me," and with that the fight was over.

"I'm still not happy, Kate. We _live_ together, that means no going off by yourself without letting me know, particularly in the middle of the night. Do you understand?"

"So, are you finished berating me yet? Do you want to hear why I came in early, and what I've come up with or not?" Beckett was slightly annoyed, but not willing to push her advantage.

"Detective Beckett, do you have a wild theory or something just mildly interesting?" Oh he loved baiting Kate.

"Decide for yourself." Now it was her turn to gloat, she was going to love this.

She went over to the murder board, tapped on her comments about the diamond district and began sharing her theory.

"The Diamond District in New York City is the world's largest consumer market for diamonds in the world. Ninety per cent of all the diamonds that enter the US go through New York City. The district is considered to run on 47th Street between 6th and 5th Avenues, and surrounding streets. There are 2,600 businesses that represent 35 mini exchanges. The district does a whopping $400 million dollars' worth of diamond sales A DAY..." She stopped and looked over at the three boys, they were all intrigued and she smiled, _they were so hers!_ "The district was started after World War II, the Nazi's forced many of the Orthodox Jews to flee Belgium and the Netherlands in order to survive, bringing the diamond industry to New York. So, the question is, were our victims involved in some sort of illegal diamond activity? Are more street vendors involved in this activity? Sooooo...what do you think?"

"Beckett, being around Castle has rubbed off on you; you're starting to sound like a conspiracy theorist. Impressive, but how is this all related?" Ryan adeptly summarized everyone's feelings.

"I had to give you something to do to earn your keep. Ryan, Esposito, bring it...I'm waiting." She sat back on the desk ready to hear their ideas.

Kate was thrilled, her team was in full force working the case, this was everything she loved. Wait, not everything and she glanced over to Rick. His eyes were soaking in her glory, she was in her element, she was so good at her job. Her eyes met his, he was enamoured with this woman and she with him.

"Maybe it's time to talk to some of the leaders of the street vendor's cooperative as well as the Diamond District. You're right, this is no coincidence." Castle interjected.

"So, Ryan find out who in the street vendor's cooperative runs the show, and bring him in. Espo, you go after the Guys in the Diamond District. This may take some time, we're challenging some very powerful people. We need to be careful and sure of our facts. I'm not going to lose this case on technicalities. Alright, everyone has a job to do, let's move."

Ryan and Esposito took off with their assignments and Rick held back waiting to talk to Kate. Rick's eyes narrowed, he was beginning to worry that Kate may be over doing it, but she seemed so pleased with herself, he certainly didn't want to break her spirit.

"How are you feeling?"

"What?" she had been thinking about the diamond cartel and she missed what he had said. He moved to stand in front of her and to block her line of sight.

"I asked you, how you are feeling?" She looked at him puzzled, _where was this coming from?_

"Have I done something wrong?" Kate asked him hesitantly.

"You mean other than sneaking away in the middle of the night, not eating, not sleeping...No, I can't think of anything." He said with mild sarcasm. _She infuriated him_.

"Relax, I'm fine, you worry like an old woman." Kate snickered as she realised his concern and started to turn back to the murder boards. Rick reached for her shoulder and flipped her around. Her face was impassive while his face was filled with emotion.

They both looked around to see if anyone was within listening range. They leaned forward and simultaneously fought to present their individual point of view, clearly in opposition to each other. Neither was able to win the other over to their side. Kate believed she was in full control of her physical requirements, while Rick thought she was already close to unravelling, pushing herself too far. They both stopped and gaped at each other. Kate had her hands on her hips and was pushing her chest forward. Rick had his fists clenched and was pointing his forefinger in her face to make his point. Their physical stances were not new, very reminiscent of previous disagreements. Rick let out an exasperated "Shit!" Not knowing how to proceed, his pained expression brought a warm smile to her face. God, he was adorable and she loved him all the more. She couldn't help herself, walked right into his chest and pulled his face to hers, rubbing her nose to his,

"Hum, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I'm starved, let's eat." All Rick could do was shrug, take her hand in his and start towards the elevator.

_**Sooooo, what did you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, are you enjoying the case? How about our couple in the precinct...move to come... Let me know what you think...**_

_**My wonderful Beta friends...Bree, Marjo, and the ever present Stella..thank you...You make me love writing...who knew?**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Rick and Kate took their time at lunch, making sure she had a well-balanced meal, along with time away from the precinct. He was astute enough to realize he would take what she was willing to acquiesce to, and they both understood that if this war of wills had occurred six months ago, it likely would have resulted in destroying their partnership and most certainly their friendship. Realizing how far they had come together, they returned to the precinct arm in arm, partners in every sense of the word.

They exited the elevator, murmuring to each other, about what to do later. Castle wanted to watch Forbidden Planet again, and Kate groaned. She then reminded him he had seen it so many times, he often recited the exact words, including acting out various parts with accents. She nudged his elbow, laughing as he pouted. They quickly noticed that Ryan and Esposito had returned to the bullpen so switched to work mode, Rick squeezing Kate's fingers and they separated.

"Ryan what did you find out?" Kate noted that Ryan did not seem pleased, so chose to start with him.

"The head of Street Vendors cooperative is now a guy named Matthew Gold. He's been in his position six months, and he wasn't in today. Now I have to track him down."

"I didn't realize there was an organized cooperative for Street vendors." Castle voiced.

"Vendor licenses for non-food carts are limited to 853. Most of the licensed vendors have had their license for years, currently there is a waiting list of 25 years and there hadn't been any applicants since 1993. Once a license is granted, it can stay within a family for perpetuity." Ryan checked his notes before he continued.

"It's a very closed society, perfect for someone to infiltrate. The street vendor is a very visual, open business. The vendor could easily be involved in some illegal activity without anyone being suspicious. A perfect venue for moving illegally obtained diamonds, but why murder the vendors themselves?"

"They may have gotten greedy and skimmed off the top. Remember the controlling interest of the Diamond industry is run by Hasidic Jews. This group is quite different from the Orthodox Jewish community. They consider themselves the pious members and are very strict. Their dress and hair set themselves apart from the other Jewish factions. Because they are so tied to the diamond industry, they are fanatic in maintaining the integrity of the diamond business. If a member or group were to siphon off diamonds, they would be met with severe punishment." Rick reported.

"Rick how do you know so much about this group?" Kate inquired.

"Research for one of my earlier ventures, though I never fully developed the story line. This group is almost as radical as fundamentalist Muslims."

"Could this group murder people as an act of revenge, a message to anyone wanting to steal from them?" Kate was intrigued by this information.

"Exactly, they are very vindictive. The brutal murders of the street vendors may be a message to the mastermind behind the thefts." Rick confirmed.

"I don't believe that the cartel knows who the traitor is, and that may be why the street vendors are being killed."

Esposito had been unable to find out who currently ran the diamond cartel. In keeping with Castle's research on the Hasidic population, the people Esposito had questioned refused to provide the names of the current leaders. Their lack of cooperation only angered Kate. She hated anyone, individual or group, that blocked the search for justice.

"It appears that the murderer may come from the Diamond community, but we have no proof. God, I hate this!" her hands were in her hair pulling at it, her eyes shut as she tried to figure out their next move.

"We need to work out how the street vendors were part of the diamond activity, how they get the diamonds, how they move them and who paid them. There has to be a connection. Ryan, see if there is someone in the street vendors cooperative that have any connection with members of the diamond district."

"Esposito, do the same. Try and connect members of the diamond cartel with the street vendors group. We've missed _something_." With those instructions, Ryan and Esposito took off on their assignments.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Beckett's face was pinched, her lips pursed. She hated being played, and while she had to admit these guys were good, she was better. The criminals would make a mistake, she would be ready and her team would solve the mystery. She was tired and her body ached, but she wouldn't quit.

Rick caught her stretching her back, trying to get the kink out of her left side. It didn't seem to act up until she was tired. He cleared his throat and started to say something and her hand went up, "Don't, not now."

It was getting late, but both Ryan and Esposito had called with some new information. She had brought out a third board to add the new information when it was presented. She continued to run possibilities through her mind, but nothing gelled yet.

She looked over at the name of the man currently leading the street vendors, Matthew Gold. _He was keeping away from them for a reason._ His last name, Gold, hum, could it be that simple. As she ran the name around in her head, the elevator binged, and both Esposito and Ryan exited, laughing. That was a good sign.

"Ok, boys, don't keep us in suspense." Kate slid over until her body was blocking the name of Matthew Gold.

"It appears that Mr Gold may be related to a founding member of the Diamond Cartel, one Jacob Goldblatt." With that, Kate moved aside revealing Matthew Gold's name and photo on the murder board.

"See boys, I was working too." She grinned from ear to ear. "The problem is this doesn't prove anything. We have no motive, no plan, nothing." Her words ended in disgust.

It was now after midnight, the boys looked tired and Rick was fidgeting.

"Go home guys, there is nothing else we can do tonight." Beckett conceded.

"So, Kate grab your jacket and we can go home." Rick suggested.

"I think I'll run one more thing, then I'll come home." Kate was smiling, but her eyes were firm and determined. Ryan and Esposito knew that look, they glanced over at Castle, both knew it was time for them to depart before the fireworks started, and they quickly headed towards the elevator. The last sight they saw was Rick glaring into Kate's face with his forefinger under her chin. Kate was staring at him, eyes narrowed, lips pursed and her swiping his finger away.

"Kate, why do you insist on trying my patience? You are nearly dead on your feet, and a little sleep wouldn't hurt you."

"Rick, there is something moving inside my head, I couldn't sleep if I did go home, so leave. Let me think. As soon as I work through it, I'll come home, cross my heart." She pushed herself on her tiptoes so she could kiss his eyes. "Please, don't make me beg."

"You are a maddening, frustrating woman. Why I put up with you, I have no idea." Rick's words came out stilted.

"Because you adore me, that's why." Her voice was teasing, sexy and alluring. Kate knew how to work him, when he sighed she knew she had him.

"Okay, how about a compromise? I'll sit here quiet as a mouse, you get your thoughts out and then we'll go home together, deal?" He looked so cute, he was tired too, but he was willing to give her more time.

"Quiet as a mouse, huh? That alone is worth seeing." She leaned over and kissed him, her mouth open, her tongue searching for its mate and was quickly joined by Rick's bringing a warm feeling to both. Their mouths parted, they rubbed noses, smiled softly and Kate broke the spell by lightly slapping his jaw.

"Sit still." She gently pushed him back into his chair.

Rick patiently played with his phone, and Kate interrupted him occasionally asking his opinion on the direction her investigation was going. She smiled to herself, he was so good at keeping her thoughts clear, focused.

"Rick, I'm dead, let's go to bed."

"Why Detective, I hope you're not permanently dead as I was hoping for a little quality time, but shouldn't we wait to go to bed after we're home, hum?" He ended with lifting of eyebrows and his come thither look. Kate responded with an eye roll, followed by a smack on his bottom as they entered the elevator.

"You knew what I meant." She responded feigning disgust.

Kate had been reissued her cruiser, but as they entered the garage, she threw him the keys.

"You okay to drive?"

"I'm honoured. Sure I can drive, I took a little catnap."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Riding the elevator to the loft, Kate leaned into Rick's chest. He was comfortable, warm, safe and she was exhausted, yet looking forward to spending some horizontal time with Castle.

They went right into the bedroom, where she pushed him on the bed, whispered, "I'm so going to take you", emphasized by a cute growl as her mouth dove into his. He matched her move for move and decided to take the lead, flipping her under him as they both worked to remove each other's clothes. Interestingly, Rick had her naked before she could strip him of his clothes.

"How is it you could get all of my clothes off, before I could strip you?"" She stated, impressed.

"Skills my love, combined with years of practice and research of course." He leered into her face.

"Enough with the words; show me more skills."

Rick grabbed both of her hands with one of his, and though she was strong, he was significantly stronger and took her hands over her head. He proceeded to run his tongue from her jaw, moving down her body, nipping her sides, rubbing his stubble over her flank, trapping her nipples, her squeals of mock protest only driving him forward. Soon they had joined forces, rocking as their passion was brought to fruition. Somehow Kate had finished on top and was now completely spent, her head on his chest, his heart pounding in her ear.

"So, I only thought I was dead before. You are a very talented man and you're mine."

She purred in satisfaction.

"Interested in a shower, now?" As Rick stroked her bare back.

"Not happening tonight. Tom..." she opened an eye, it was nearly 3:00 am. "Later, I can't...seem..." Her words ending as she fell asleep. Rick softly smiled, that's one way to get her to sleep. He moved her so he could cover her, pulled her to him and soon was asleep himself.

Kate's eyes opened painfully and she expelled a slight groan, the clock said 6:00 am. Her body was exhausted, but her brain was screaming for her to return to the precinct.

She leaned into Ricks face, her lips brushing his chin.

"I'm going to the shower, interested?"

"No, go ahead." He answered without ever opening his eyes.

She was ready to leave as she knelt by his head, and swept his hair off of his forehead.

"Hey, I'm going in." She rocked back waiting for a response; all that came out was incomprehensible sounds which made her chuckle. "Bring coffee." Kate whispered in his ear and was gone.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kate, Ryan and Esposito were standing in front of the murder board. They had grouped all of the street vendors from within two streets of the vicinity of the diamond district. It had taken some digging, the street vendors cooperative was very closed to outsiders and obtaining the names of those members who managed the street vendors operations had taken some more leg work to sift through. They had laid out the leaders separate from the vendors themselves. Interestingly, there were few vendors that were on the board, so who were these people?

The board consisted of five people, the chairman, Matthew Gold, and four others. One of the members was an attorney from the firm of Banks and Long. They were running each person through the system, checking their occupation, financial records and background. None of them wanted to speculate about the connections. They could test out some of their theories but the importance of street vendors as well as the diamond business to city of New York was unquestionable, no sense to ruin reputations or businesses without cause.

Some of this was what Kate had worked on last night. Since they had finished with this faction, they would lay out the diamond district in the same manner. While this was painstakingly slow, it was necessary.

It was nearly 10:00 am when Beckett was satisfied with the progress. She stepped back to look over the work and felt a familiar hand on her back, she dipped her head down and glanced sideways. Rick was offering her a fresh coffee and she took a long sip, _perfect_ she thought. Thanks she mouthed and winked. Rick looked fresh and rested, boy was she jealous.

"How was breakfast?" He inquired, knowing full well, she hadn't eaten.

Kate dropped her eyes, she shook her head in the negative and raised her eyes, expecting a fight. To her surprise, Rick merely shrugged and handed her a bearclaw, which she took happily. The precinct coffee had begun to give her the shakes, they hadn't stopped to use the espresso machine. She set on the edge of the desk, finishing her impromptu breakfast.

She took in a deep breath and called Ryan and Esposito over to replicate the manner they had laid out the street vendor demographics for the Diamond merchants. To no- one's surprise, this was as convoluted as the previous endeavour. After nearly three hours, they stepped back. Kate couldn't see a pattern and soon was muttering to herself.

"Detective, may I have a word with you." Rick asked and she flipped around scowling.

"This is not a good time." she spit out the warning in a near growl, but turned around to hear what he had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Been to Comic con, though no Castle...seeing Nathan at Firefly panel was awesome...**_

_**Always, my thanks to the three lovely Betas who have more importantly become friends...enjoy**_

_**Melody**_

Rick was finished with Kate's antics, it was time for her to get some rest. She had been running on very little sleep for over 72 hours and her disposition was beginning to suffer. She had snapped at the file clerk and a permanent scowl was etched into her face. He also spotted her hands trembling and she had begun rubbing them, all signs of exhaustion. She had been in perpetual motion for the last 4 hours, the final sign in her state of being.

"Detective, you have passed the point of no return. Either you lay down now or I will carry your ass out of here. So, what's it to be?" Rick was trying to present his point, with humor, but was ready to get nasty if necessary.

"Back off, Rick. We have not solved this case, we need to determine who the leaders are and how all the pieces fit." She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, her eyesight was blurry from fatigue and her brain was moving in reverse, but she stubbornly stood her ground. She was resting her hips on the corner of her desk, not trusting her legs to support her. After removing her hands from her face, her eyes met Rick's which were steely blue with determination and his gaze never strayed from her eyes.

A soft, trapped groan emitted from her lips. "Fine." Kate flipped around, stomped towards the conference room, pushed the door open with authority and plopped on the couch.

Rick took advantage of her acceptance and quietly joined her. He sat next to her and kissed her neck. "Thank you, love." He leaned down to remove her shoes, she was having none of this, not _here,_ and prevented his hand from continuing. "Stop it, I can take off my own shoes."

"You can, but I like helping you. Please."

Kate leaned back with her arms crossed like a petulant child. She hated being waited on, _babied _she called it, especially in front of people. As she glanced around, it didn't appear anyone was watching so she relaxed and let him take care of her. Rick removed her shoes, helped her lie down, put a pillow under her head and a light blanket over her.

"Where did these come from?" she whispered, pointing to the pillow and blanket.

"I brought them from home. Now close your eyes and sleep."

"I can't sleep, there's too much to figure out." Kate was obviously fighting to stay awake and continued to toss on the couch. Rick could tell she was going to be difficult and sat down by her feet. He began to slowly rub her side with one hand and massage her feet with the other.

"You don't play fair, Castle, you know my weaknesses. God, I'm tired. Promise me, if anything, I mean _anything_ comes up you'll come and get..." Her voice slowly losing strength until she was asleep.

Unbeknownst to the couple their interactions had been observed by Ryan and Captain Gates from the coffee room. They had watched in silence, marveling at how the couple had come to consensus peaceably.

"He does have a way with her, doesn't he?" Captain Gates stated.

"Yes, they are very much a complete couple, they've even learned how to fight and compromise, without hurting each other. It's been quite an exciting transformation."

"I always knew that Mr. Castle was wild about our Detective, but Kate's response to him has been amazing, I think their relationship has made her a better Detective. Keep an eye on them, Ryan."

They continued to watch Beckett and Castle in silence and then went back to their prospective work areas. Captain Gates smiled as she returned to her office; she had made the right decision allowing Castle to become a part of the team.

Rick remained on the couch with Kate until he was certain she was asleep. He moved her feet and got up to join the boys in the bull pen. Before he left, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips on her jawline. She was pale, her face carved with exhaustion even in sleep. He understood she would always push to this point and all he could do was to help her work through it, being firm when she hit the wall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan and Esposito were viewing various pictures on the two murder boards. Their focus was on the various photos of the street vendors carts and the scarves. There seemed to be a pattern in the manner that the scarves were draped on the left side of the carts. On the left side of each of the murdered man's carts, the fourth scarf from the end was red, two scarves to the right the scarf was turquoise, and then at the end of the rod the scarf was yellow. The carts of the other four carts that surrounded the Diamond District had no pattern to the draping of the scarves, except one had the red scarf in the same place.

Castle was first to speculate the scarf draping as a possible pattern, maybe a form of communication between the vendors and the diamond smugglers.

"What if each different color represents a step in the smuggling process? And the position of the scarf on the rod indicates timing of when it would occur?"

"How does that tie smuggling with murder?" Esposito countered.

Ryan rolled his eyes at his partner, "Come on, we're talking big, big money. With big money, throw in greed, dishonesty and presto-chango, murder. It totally makes sense." With that he fist pumped his fellow conspirator Castle, grinning with satisfaction.

"Ok, pseudo Castle, how does it tie together?" Espo challenged the two and looked towards the break room where Beckett was sleeping. He really needed her insight. Castle saw his look and reading his mine cut into his thoughts. "Don't even think of waking her up," His voice was firm and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Esposito.

"Relax, Bro. I know she needs rest. She's been going on fumes and sending us home to rest. She always takes care of her team first, that's why she's the best." Esposito's words emanated love for his senior leader, the two had a special bond, unbreakable.

"Notice this one cart, the red scarf is at the very end of the rod. Could that be the start of another round of smuggling? Maybe we should go and talk to him?" Rick was totally immersed in this theory and wanted desperately to test it while Kate slept.

"I don't know, Castle. Beckett would have our hides if we went out without talking to her first." Espo was reluctant, knowing what instructions Kate had given them before she laid down.

Ryan was also interested in exploring this lead and encouraged his partner. "Come on, Javi. We'll just go down to the cart, talk to the owner, sniff around a little. We'll be back in no time, Beckett won't ever know."

In reality, Esposito was as curious as the other two, shrugged, grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door with the other two in tow. As the elevator doors closed, the three were busy speculating on what they would discover.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The drive to the cart was in relative silence, though they had decided that Ryan would do most of the talking while Esposito and Castle would spend their time looking around for possible answers. This case had them all stumped and they were anxious to show Beckett that they were capable of uncovering some important clues without her help.

Getting out of the car, they began approaching the cart owner, identifying themselves as police officers and presenting their badges. Ryan led the way with Esposito close on his left side with Castle laying back on the right. Ryan asked if they were talking to the cart owner Jake Taylor.

"Yeah, that's me. What's up?". His eyes darting from the two Detectives to Castle who had slowed down and was fingering some of the scarves. Ryan began asking Mr Taylor about the dead street vendors and what his relationship was to the two murdered vendors. He answered most of their questions with vague responses, his answers providing no new information. Both of the Detectives believed they were being stonewalled, so decided to push a little.

Mr Taylor's manner had become clearly skittish, he was eyeing Castle's movement with trepidation. Castle picked up on this, glanced at Ryan and picked up a turquoise and yellow scarf.

"Nice colors, don't you think, Espo?" Taylor licked his lips and visibly paled. The three were so intent in making the cart owner uncomfortable, they failed to notice another man slide up closer to them. Castle stepped towards Taylor and asked "How much for these two?"

With that question, the area erupted. The man who had approached the group, drew a weapon and began firing in Taylor's direction. Three shots rang out as Espo and Ryan brought their guns out and brought down the gunman. Esposito ran to the shooter who was on the ground, kicked his weapon away, felt for a pulse.

"Shit, this one's dead. Damn it."

Ryan lunged in Taylor's direction; he was supine on his now fallen cart, blood appearing on his chest. Ryan feared if he wasn't dead, he would soon be. "God, where did that come from?"

He glanced over at Esposito, who he noticed was looking above his position and to the right. What was he looking at? He turned and saw the object of his partners interest, Castle was standing by the one part of the cart that was still upright with a stunned look on his face.

He looked at his friends and sheepishly remarked. "Who knew this was going to happen?" He brought his right hand out from beneath his jacket, and blood was dripping from his hand.

"Kate is going to kill me." as he collapsed into the cart. Both Detectives deserted the other victims and rushed to Castle's side.

They ripped open Rick's shirt, there was a fair amount of blood coming from an entrance wound on his left side. Rick was conscious, but obviously in some distress. Espo grabbed a scarf and placed it over the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Man, we are screwed, Beckett will have a fit." Espo opened his phone and called Lanie. He quickly told her what had happened, listened to her response, checked Castle out again, relayed what he saw, and nodding as she spoke. He moved the phone away from his ear as Lanie's voice raised in volume and tone. When he hung up, he looked at both Ryan and Castle and shook his head in distress, "yeah, we're in trouble." He picked up his phone and called in the disturbance and requested an ambulance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Is Lanie bringing Kate here?" Castle's expression had changed from stunned pain to terror. "Help me up, I gotta leave before Kate arrives."

"Forget it, Castle. This is now a crime scene, we'll all be in trouble soon enough. Sit back and keep pressure on the wound."

The first vehicles to arrive were the investigating team, followed closely by the ambulance. Ryan began filling in the investigating team while Espo stayed close to Castle.

Lanie was already proceeding towards the conference room as she ended her call to Javi. She opened the door, moved to her sleeping friend and knelt next to Kate's head, whispering, "Kate, you need to wake up, come on, it's important."

Kate fought to open her eyes, she had been sleeping soundly, but Lanie's frantic tone penetrated her consciousness, something was horribly wrong. Her eyes flew open, and she struggled to rid herself of the blanket to stand, but failed. Lanie placed a hand on Kate's shoulder to slow her down and she sat next to Kate.

"What?" Lanie was terrified to continue. "What?" Kate repeated.

"There's been a shooting."

"Another victim?" Kate searched the bullpen for the boys and Castle, seeing that the bullpen was empty, her stomach flipped and she mentally braced for Lanie's response.

"Tell me." Kate's voice quivering and quiet, her hands in her hair.

"The boys had a theory they wanted to check out, to surprise you. Things got out of control, a second person came up and started shooting. The shooter was killed, the cart owner shot and one of the boys was shot." Lanie's words were hollow, strained.

"Who?" Kate's face was ashen, her eyes dead, tears on the brink of falling out, in her heart she knew, but waited for the answer.

"It's Rick honey, we gotta go."

_**Soooooo, what did you think, never dull with our pair, huh?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Our story continues...maybe this time Kate understands what Rick went through when she almost died...lets hope...**_

_**Enjoy let me know what you think...**_

_**As always...my thanks go out to my three friends...without them...my words are a blur...thanks, ladies**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Lanie was heartbroken looking at Kate struggling to maintain control. Her face was showing a multitude of emotions, ranging from terror at the thought of losing Rick to fury over how irresponsible the three boys had been to try this stunt. Kate was silent as she attempted to get her shoes on, yet finding this difficult as her hands were shaking and her mind couldn't command them to function. She sighed, trying to gain composure and looked towards Lanie for help.

"I can't seem to..." Her voice cracked and she clutched her hands together. "God, Lanie, what if..." Kate's eyes were glazed and she was gnawing on her lip drawing blood.

Kate had spent so much of the last year battling the demons of PTSD and the illness that was the aftermath of her shooting. Lanie was concerned that this incident might push Kate backwards. She realized the sooner she got Kate to the scene, the better everything would be.

Lanie bent over, helped Kate put her shoes on and offered a steadying hand for Kate to stand. Once Kate was upright, Lanie held on tight as her friend swayed slightly. They moved to the elevator with Kate's brain in a fog and fear gripping her chest.

_Was this how Rick felt last year after she had been shot?_ Her anxiety was rising. She couldn't think straight, wouldn't speculate, until she saw his face, heard his voice. Lanie drove to the crime scene, which mercifully was close to the precinct.

Upon exiting the car, Lanie reached over and placed a firm grip on Kate's elbow and directed her towards the crime scene. Kate took a deep breath to clear her brain and try to control her terror. _Straighten up Beckett_, she silently scolded herself.

As the two women crossed under the crime tape, they were handed examination gloves to put on. Her eyes searched the scene and rested on the three men who were laughing at something Ryan had said. Their laugher was rapidly silenced when they saw Beckett striding towards them.

Their laughter had cut through her fog and it was replaced by fury. As she got closer, her eyes froze on Ryan and Esposito and they were too familiar with that look. She frowned, turned and knelt next to Rick. She took a deep breath, then raised her eyes to see him for herself.

"Hey." she murmured softly, reaching out to touch his face, her hands trembling.

"Hey beautiful. I forgot to duck." He chuckled and lifted his bloodied hand, exposing his wound.

Kate's eyes scanned from his pale, embarrassed face to the blood on his side. The sight of his blood made her gasp and bile rise in her throat, _I'm going to be sick _she thought. Flashbacks from last year started, and a slow painful moan left her lips, reminiscent of last years' return to work. Her attempts to rise were halted by Rick and Lanie as they both feared she was about to pass out and her eyes were vapid and terrified. Kate's body wretched and Lanie turned her body and head while she unceremoniously vomited in a close-by basket.

Though embarrassed, she had been unable to control her physical reaction. The sight of Rick's injury, and his blood had devastated her and left her raw. She was in the middle of a PTSD flashback, and these physical manifestations were all part of her body's reaction to the stress. Rick quickly understood her response, his voice firm and controlled, "You have this, Kate, you've got this."

His words soothed her as they always did. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to regain control. Lanie whispered in her ear, "You'll be okay, and so will Castle."

Kate nodded, took a drink from the water Ryan offered her and gave him back the bottle. The two Detectives had successfully blocked Kate's response from the other team members. Her eyes met Ryan's then Esposito's. "Thanks, I'll deal with you two later."

Having physically recovered, she promptly directed her attention to Rick. His eyes were dull and cautious in knowing he had broken his promise. She was mad, but mostly disappointed in him.

"We need to get you to a hospital." She motioned for the medics to approach. Her hand was gripping his firmly, her eyes spoke her love and concern without uttering a word.

"I'll call Alexis and Martha once they get you cleaned up. Why didn't you let them take you to the hospital earlier, you silly boy." Gently stroking his cheek and smiling.

"I had to wait for you, I couldn't leave without you." Rick's words were full of regret for his actions.

The medics stooped down to lift Castle onto the stretcher, but Castle indicated he wanted to stand. Kate started to intervene, but after looking around, saw everyone was watching so she decided to let him save face, his need for pride leaving a smile on her face. She stood back to oversee the process. When he groaned, her heart lurched in fear, but she allowed him to proceed.

The medics settled Rick on the stretcher and started an intravenous infusion on him. When they uncovered his wound, Kate had her head tilted so she had a clear view. It appeared less severe than the blood indicated and hopefully caused minimal structural damage.

"Looks like you're pretty lucky, writer boy," smiling at her lover, she gave him a wink, then leaned into him, "Once they patch you up, I'm going to kill you, understand me?" The expression on her face was deadly serious and Rick was suddenly more apprehensive of being left alone with Kate than his injury.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'm riding with Castle." She called back to the group of Detectives and entered the ambulance. She stared down at Rick, the medics had given him something for the pain and he was resting. Her hand brushed the hair out of his eyes and she sighed, it looked like he would be fine, but she was still suffering through the fear of losing him.

_My God_, the realization of the pain and suffering he had experienced last year following her shooting, in watching her die. She dropped her head as the tears flowed freely, not for herself, but for Rick. She had treated him cruelly, sending him away when he needed to be with her, to comfort her and help her heal. She had selfishly denied him that time, impaired his healing as well as hers and she finally understood his point of view. She leaned as close to him as she could get, inhaling his scent and letting it warm her, calm her.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kate stayed close as they entered the trauma bay. Her blood chilled with the memory of her own injury flooding her mind, and she fought to keep it from her forefront and focus on Rick. She clutched his good shoulder willing him to keep her stable.

She stood at the head of the stretcher, having informed the hospital staff she had no intention of leaving with her patented Beckett death stare, and they gave her no argument.

She kept close to Rick's head, murmuring words of comfort and love in his ear, while she ran her fingers over his face.

"Well, Detective Beckett, Mr Castle. Two of my favorite people in yet another predicament I see." The speaker was their friend and Kate's doctor, Steve. Seeing his friendly face, Kate was relieved.

"He did this one on his own, I wasn't even there." Her words came out as a growl.

"Hey, Steve, just send me home." Rick interjected softly his words slurred from the medication

"We'll see." Steve began to explore his wound which elicited a groan from Rick.

Kate was watching Steve, but continually glanced at Rick to make sure he was okay. She was firmly chewing on her lip, trying to keep calm, but her anxiety keeping her on edge.

"You're lucky, big guy, it's a through and through, no organ damage, just some tissue damage. I must say, I really prefer Kate's side, much more attractive, softer, more interesting, yours not so much. I'm wasting my skills with you."

"You're so funny." Rick retorted.

"We'll clean this up, give you one dose of IV antibiotics, a round of oral antibiotics and some pain medication. Rest a couple of days and you'll be fine. Kate, no offense, but you look worse than he does, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," glaring at both Rick and Steve. God, these two never let up.

"While they get you cleaned up, I'll call Alexis." She started to leave, but he reached for her hand.

"Don't leave me, please." His voice raw like a little boy, she leaned downed, kissed his forehead, murmured "Okay."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A short time later they were ready to leave, the discharge prescriptions and instructions were finalized. Steve stopped by to remind them to come to the office in five days for a checkup. As he left, he slid by Kate and touched her left side; and a slight wince appeared, but nothing alarming. She smacked Steve's hand away and growled, "Stop it."

He suggested she take it easy along with Rick. She returned his comments with a sneer, and her patented "whatever" remark then turned back to Rick who was smirking.

"Enjoying yourself my friend?" Kate scowled at both of them.

"Actually yes, I feel pretty good. Let's go home."

"You were lucky, we have not finished with this yet." Her face was firm, her eyebrows raised and her finger poking his chest, though not too firmly.

Rick refused to use a wheelchair choosing instead to lean on Kate, certainly a more pleasurable way to leave the emergency room. The boys were right outside the door waiting to drive them home.

"We'll drive." Their faces concerned for their friend.

They helped Rick in the backseat on the drivers' side while Kate got in from the passengers' side and slid over to help Rick settle in.

"You, Okay?" she said softly, running her hand along his jaw.

"Yeah, thanks." He put his head back and closed his eyes, a slight look of discomfort formed on his face. Kate wasn't convinced that he should have been discharged, but wanted to get him home and to bed where she would care for him.

Once the car started, Kate called home alerting Alexis and Martha of the day's events and asking them to get some food, especially Rick's favorite ice cream. She finished her call and leaned her head back, the adrenaline of earlier rapidly dissipating. She needed to hold it together until they were at home, safe from everyone's eyes. Kate gritted her teeth and grimaced in determination.

Ryan stopped the cruiser in front of the loft. Kate woke Castle. "We're home, baby."

The boys helped Castle out of the car and onto his feet. Kate hurried to his side, but he was swaying so much the boys had to help him to the loft, Rick was too big for Kate to manage by herself. The door to the loft opened and Alexis spilled out, her eyes huge and filled with tears.

"I'm okay, pumpkin, just tired."

Between the four of them, Rick was maneuvered to their bedroom and deposited on the edge of the bed.

"Can you two get him in bed while I talk to these two," Kate asked, motioning in Ryan and Esposito's direction.

"Of course darling," Martha could tell Rick was hurt but was going to be fine, however the stricken look on Kate's face was disturbing.

Kate slowly walked into the entry, her hands were on her hips and she was shaking her head. She turned around to face the two Detectives, who were bracing for a Beckett tirade, which they deserved. They had screwed up today and their friend got injured.

Her eyes darted from one Detective to the other; she could tell they were upset. She brought her hands up and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"You promised...you weren't going to go anywhere...you...I specifically directed...God...I can't..."

Espo started to explain. Kate's hands flew up in a stop position.

"Not tonight...in the morning, when I can think and not kill you...Be back here in the am, bring everything, we'll set up here. I'm not leaving Rick..." Her voice was deadly soft and pointed. Ryan took Espo's arm and headed to the door. "Night, Beckett," they called, the loft door closing behind them.

Kate leaned on the back of the bar stool, she needed to take a minute and gather herself before she returned to the bedroom. She was beyond exhausted, her thoughts jumbled, it had been a close call today and her body was trembling. _My God_, she thought yet again, as she took some deep breaths and walked towards the bedroom.

Martha and Alexis had settled Rick into bed, were babying him and he was in his glory. She could practically hear him purring in delight, a warm smile slowly transformed her face. He looked up at Kate and gave her a smile. "Come on in, Detective, we were planning a bed picnic, I'm hungry."

Martha knew the two needed some alone time and dragged Alexis towards the kitchen. "We'll get everything we need and bring it in here."

"Thanks Martha." Kate whispered.

They were alone for the first time since Rick was wounded. She went to him, placed a hand on each side of his face and kissed him long and hard. With her forehead on his, she murmured, "I was so...I thought...My God...if you had..." the words caught in her throat and a sob escaped. Rick pulled her to sit on the bed. He stared at her, unable to explain his feelings as they both knew the severity of the situation. How his injury brought so much of last year back into play.

"Kate, go and change your clothes. You're exhausted and after we eat, we both need sleep."

She nodded and rose, going to the bathroom. When she returned she was wearing one of Rick's shirts, yoga pants and was barefoot. She had washed her face removing the tear streaked makeup. He loved it when she was freshly scrubbed from the precincts' dirt.

"Sit by me, please." Rick was concerned about his partner's mental well-being, she had shown intermittent signs of a PTSD attack today, but had battled through it. She was one tough lady, he and the boys actions today were irresponsible and Kate had paid the price.

She had snuggled up to his good side and told him about the next morning's plan. He was relieved; fearing she would shut him out and return to the precinct without him. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent.

"Thanks for today, not embarrassing me in front of everyone."

"I get the male bonding shit, Castle. I'll deal with your stupidity later in private."

"Knock, knock...you decent? Who wants to eat?" Martha and Alexis entered trays filled with food and placed them in the middle of the bed.

"Wow, I'm starved, I'll take some pizza, and some..."

"Relax hot shot, its coming." Kate scolded Rick.

"Kate, I brought us some wine, interested?"

"Absolutely, and pour it big."

"Hey, I want wine too." Rick whined.

"Sorry, you have the good drugs on board, milk for you." Kate loved teasing him.

They enjoyed the food, though Kate could hardly eat, her stomach still reeling from earlier. Martha insisted she eat something, regardless of her reluctance.

During the meal, Rick told his story about the events. He figured the more he told Kate with his family present the easy it would be for him. The meal had finished, including the ice cream course. Martha could tell everyone was winding down, Rick's eyes were at half-mast and Kate's face was ashen and her eyes a dull green.

"Okay, we're off, no more excitement tonight, please. I'm tired." Both the ladies leaned over kissed Rick and then hugged and kissed Kate before leaving the couple.

"Kate, can I see you outside?" Martha needed to speak to Kate before retiring.

"Sure." Kate responded, puzzled by the request, but joined Martha outside the bedroom.

"Rick's fine..." she started.

"Darling, I know my son, he's Okay, I'm worried about you, you have that haunted look you get when you're about to fall apart."

Kate took a deep breath, covered her face and sighed. She smiled to herself, Rick's family was so special and they cared so much for her, she was lucky.

"Martha, I won't lie, it was tough today, Rick getting shot brought back flashbacks of last year, but I made it through. Rest will help, thanks for caring." With that she drew his mother into her arms, hugging her, tears flowing some, but more controlled than she thought.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rick was restless, he wanted Kate with him and was relieved when she returned.

"Kate, I'm so sorry about today. We were wrong, please..." Kate's fingers hushed his words.

"We'll talk tomorrow. We both need sleep. I love you more than anything in the world." Her voice caught again.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Come here and cuddle."

Soon the couple were asleep, each dreaming of what might have been.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The case is proceeding...a great look at them working together...the banter in full force...Kate with some insight...Wow...Hang on it may get more interesting...Enjoy...let me know what you think...**_

_**Thanks to my three trusty friends...their input helps...Context...clarity...not easy..but so useful...**_

_**XXOO**_

_**Melody**_

Kate slowly became conscious as light entered the room, warming her. She looked around, and realizing she was alone jumped out of bed to find Castle. As she started towards the door, she noted the clock said 9:00 am and heard voices in the living room. She didn't stop to dress, too anxious to discover who was making the noise.

She reached the opening to the great room and spied Rick and the two Detectives chatting while munching on pastries and drinking coffee. Kate groaned, ignoring the men while she moved towards the coffee pot. The three men noted Kate's dishevelled appearance, but were wise enough to keep quiet.

Kate greedily drank some coffee, delicious, strong and black; it was just what she needed. It had been a restless night for her, Rick had slept well, but her concern for him had her up often to check on him. She peered at him over her mug, noticing he appeared better this morning, some color back in his cheeks and his eyes twinkling with mischief, much to her relief.

Rick worked his way over to where Kate was perched, drawing her into his arms. At first she hesitated, not wanting to hurt him, but then happily fell into his grasp as he stood strong. Her head rested on his chest, relief coursing through her as Rick kissed the top of her head.

"Morning beautiful, did I keep you up?" He knew she had slept with one eye open, watching him.

"No, I slept like a rock!" she smirked at him, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Liar!" His forehead bumped hers.

Ryan and Esposito started to move away, fearing they were intruding on a private moment.

"Stop! Get everything set up while I clean up."

The two Detectives and Castle grinned at each other, figuring she would get tied up with the case and they would not have to answer to her about yesterday.

"Oh, and by the way, when I come back, have your stories straight, we WILL talk about yesterday's fiasco." Kate turned, fixed a look at all three with one eyebrow raised before leaving for the bathroom.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Getting into the shower, Kate began chuckling. She was going to love raking them over coals about yesterday. After thinking about it, she understood they had accidentally walked into something that was already set in motion before their arrival. The dead shooter may be a clue to solving this frustrating mess of a case.

Exiting the shower, she strangely did not feel as refreshed as she thought she would. Between lack of sleep and trauma from yesterday she remained tired, knowing only time would bring her back, and that would have to wait until the case was solved.

Kate dressed casually in yoga pants, loose shirt and bare feet. This was her home and she wanted to be comfortable and relaxed, after all she was with friends as well as colleagues.

She returned to the living room, seeing the murder boards lined up and the boxes of files close by. Rick was sitting on the couch, directing traffic. He was smart enough to know his limitations and not overdo it himself.

Kate started to smile at the three, and then remembered they needed to hash out the events of yesterday and clear the air.

"So, you two," she motioned to Ryan and Esposito, "sit there. Castle, listen up." She walked away with her hands on her hips, trying to decide how to begin. _Oh, to hell with it!_

"You three did exactly what I told you not to do, was I not clear?" Her eyes were riveted on the three.

"No...you" Ryan started, but Kate motioned for him to stop.

"What was so damn important, that it couldn't wait until I was up?" Kate's words accurately expressed her annoyance with the three.

"Beckett, we saw a pattern, a possible lead...it's a murder case...we..."

"Nothing is so important that you couldn't have..."

"Kate, you had driven yourself into the ground, you were exhausted. You needed to rest. We saw an opportunity and took it." Rick was irritated now; she was so frustrating and stubborn. He started to get up to move towards her, but his injury stopped him and he let out a painful moan.

His moan broke her anger and her face fell as she went to him. "Rick?" Kate moved to his side, looking into his eyes, searching to make sure he hadn't done any damage.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" She was totally immersed in checking on Rick's physical state, her hand stroking his cheek. She bit her lip in self-disgust. He was right, she had pushed too hard.

"You're right, I didn't take care of myself but you three were irresponsible, you let the shooter sneak up on you, because you were so busy playing around." Kate backed away, shaking her head.

"Okay, we were too cavalier, but we may have a lead. Are you finished beating us up?" The look on Castles face was that of a wounded puppy and she smiled.

"Yes, but if you ever, _ever_ do anything like that again, I'll..." Kate was scowling, trying to find the right words.

"Spank me?" A grin stretched across his face, teasing Kate.

She responded by rolling her eyes and muttering, "What a child." Esposito and Ryan laughed at this exchange, which caused Kate's head to snap in their direction.

"Okay, enough. We all made some mistakes, but _DO NOT EVER_ think about going against my directions again, got it?" Her words were firm and harsh. All three of the men nodded, relieved that Kate hadn't been tougher on them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The boards were all set up; the information from the latest murder was pinned up, complete with demographic data of Jake Taylor, the murdered street vendor and the identity of his shooter, Gideon Owen.

Jake's background mirrored that of the other street vendors, new wealth being a common thread.

The person who the team was most interested in was Gideon Owen. He was a Hasidic Jew, employed by one of the largest diamond merchants in the district, Golden and Sons. This business had been operating in the district for 30 years, a very powerful member of the district.

Everyone had become comfortable in Castle's living room. Kate had propped Rick up on the couch so his back was against the well-padded corner, his legs extended on the coffee table. He was surrounded by drinks, his iPad and his iPhone, everything he could possibly need was within his reach.

Ryan and Esposito had made themselves comfortable in leather lounge chairs. Kate was curled up on the opposite end of the couch, where she could easily get up, make notes on the board, walk around to think and return to her spot.

The team was convinced that members of the street vendors and the diamond cartel were working together in the smuggling and somehow, the dead vendors had become greedy, skimmed some stones or money off the top and paid the price of their indiscretion with their lives.

Castle pointed out how the two executive boards were structured identically. Five members total on each board, both boards included an attorney and an accountant. That could not be a coincidence. Each board's attorney was a member of the same firm.

"Ryan, how long has this board structure been in place? Find out, for both factions. Esposito there are too many people of interest that have Gold as part of their last name, see if there is a connection. We're getting close." Kate finished her thoughts as she was walking around, flicking a pen on to her other palm, her brows furrowed in thought. She stopped moving and called to Rick.

"How are you doing? Can I get you something? You need something for pain?" Rick was quiet, which bothered her, he was never this quiet.

"Actually I was thinking about food. What do you guys want? Subs? Chinese?" Kate rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Focus, Castle, do you need something for pain?" she demanded.

"Nah, I'm good. See even injured I'm a great partner. Looking out for the best interest of the team while adding valuable insights into the case." His smirk was maddening and Kate flipped her pen in his direction.

"Detective, really, were you trying to hurt me?" as he raised the pen and smugly looked in his partners direction.

Kate threw up her hands, shook her head and walked away. Rick was his usual glib self, obviously the wound was better and in reality she was thrilled, but was determined not to let any of them know.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lunch had been consumed hours ago. They were beginning to piece together how intertwined the cooperative boards were and began to list out the names of people they would bring into the station to interrogate, including the leaders of both boards and their respective attorneys. The owner of Gideon and sons diamond store would also be brought in for questioning.

They began laying out the strategy of who to bring in first, what information they wanted from them as well as pertinent questions.

Rick was still propped up on the couch, but had brought his legs onto the couch. His knees were bent and Kate was leaning against them. Her energy level was ebbing while the boys were finishing the strategy, and she leaned her head on the couch and slowly drifted to sleep. Ryan started to say something but was halted by Rick's, low "shhhhh".

The three boys continued their conversation for nearly two hours, changing topics readily. The game plan for the next day was set. Ryan and Esposito gathered the evidence, took down the murder boards while Kate remained asleep. She had slid down to where she was fully curled up on the couch and Ryan had placed a blanket over her.

Rick wanted to let her get as much sleep as possible, let her batteries recharge. The boys finished taking the evidence boxes to the car and helped clean up the living room and Rick got up from his position. He was a little stiff, but really didn't have much pain. Kate had finally convinced him to take a pain pill, stressing that even macho guys had pain. He had to admit it really helped and he was feeling good.

Kate moved slightly on the couch, but never completely stirred or woke. Castle stood trying to decide how to get Kate to bed without waking her up. Esposito sensed his dilemma.

"Yo, Castle, whatcha thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to get Kate to bed without waking her or hurting my side. If I break open the stitches she will kill me, no question."

"Not a problem, I'll carry her for you."

"Thanks, Javier. I'll take you up on that."

Esposito went to Kate, turned her until he could easily lift her, one hand under her legs, the other around her torso with her arm draped over his shoulder and her head on his chest. This movement did not cause Kate to wake, which was just further evidence of her exhaustion. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her in bed.

"She's thin again, isn't she?" Espo commented on how light she was.

Rick merely nodded as he gazed on his beautiful, sleeping Kate.

Rick walked the boys to the door, and they all decided they would meet at the precinct at 09:00 and begin the interrogations.

Rick returned to the bedroom, got Kate out of her clothes and into her sleep t-shirt with minimal effort. He got himself ready for bed and crawled in, next to her. He pulled her close to him, kissed her cheek and whispered. "You're the best. I love you, Detective."

As he closed his eyes, she intertwined her arms and legs with his, and murmured a slurred "thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**The end of the case is coming, but not the story...I have some loose ends I want to clean up...stay tuned...**_

_**To my three friends...you keep me grounded...in any language...Thank you for your input...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Melody**_

Kate stretched, moving her toes around in search of Rick but finding the bed cool and empty. Gradually her eyes opened and her vision cleared, but she felt sluggish and slow. _How long had she slept?_ Turning to look at the clock, she was surprised to see it was 6:45 in the morning. She couldn't remember falling asleep, vaguely remembering she had been on the couch, leaning against Rick.

Kate sat up and decided to find Rick. It didn't take her long, and as she entered the kitchen, she smelled the coffee, and staggered towards the coffee pot. Not quite making her goal before a mug of coffee was shoved in her hands, a smile took over her face and she murmured thanks to the offerer.

Rick stood close, rubbing his hand over her back, "my pleasure, sweetheart. Feeling better today?"

"I should be asking you that, you were the one who got shot." she snorted

"Me? I feel really good, hardly any pain and I'm starving? You interested in breakfast?" He offered, fully expecting her to refuse.

Kate narrowed her eyes, deciding to check out Rick's physical condition for herself. She slid over to him, reached up to kiss his jaw, while her hand went to his injured side. She pressed on the site and was surprised as he didn't react to her touch.

Hum she thought, he _was_ okay. Rick grabbed her chin and lifted her face to him.

"You didn't believe me, did you?"

"Frankly, no, I thought you were trying to be a tough guy." Kate shrugged and moved away.

"So I repeat, are you hungry?". Rick was smirking, which irritated Kate.

"An egg white omelet sounds terrific," Kate smugly responded. _That will show him_.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what did you do with my Detective?" Rick was stunned. _She never ate real food on work days_.

"See, I can be reasonable too. You're right. If I'm working, I have to behave and take care of myself." Her words stung as she spoke them.

"I'll get started, while you shower." Rick turned shaking his head, amazed at her turn around.

In the shower, Kate was pleased with how well both she and Rick were doing physically. She had slept soundly, still not sure how she got into bed and reminded herself to ask Rick during breakfast.

As she finished dressing, she could smell breakfast cooking. She smiled, Rick managed to take such good care of her, and she him. She couldn't imagine her life without him, he kept her young at heart and she kept him grounded, though barely.

"Breakfast smells wonderful." Kate looked at the table and started to laugh. Rick had orange juice, coffee, bacon, hash browns and what appeared to be a tomato frittata sitting on the table.

"Are you trying to fatten me up for the kill?" Kate's eyes and voice voiced her wariness of his motives.

"Well, you have lost some weight that you can't afford to lose, so come on, eat up."

"You are such a nag." Kate reached over and stroked his arm. "Say, how did I get to bed? I can't quite remember." she asked offhandedly.

"Welllllll, I was afraid to try and lift you, thought if I ripped open my side you'd kill me. So, Javier picked you up and laid you on the bed." Rick looked over a little sheepishly, noting Kate's mouth was open and her face bright red. She _was_ embarrassed, Esposito had put her to bed, and she'd never live that down.

"Relax, Kate, he just put you on the bed, I undressed you. He cares about you, you're his friend." Rick stroked her arm, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, I...it's just...oh hell...you're right he is a friend and sometimes friends need help. I get it."

"Wow, breakfast and insight in the same morning...my Detective is growing up."

"Back up Castle, I can still shoot you. Oh, wait...you've already been shot once this week." Now it was Kate's turn to smirk and they started laughing together. Rick came over and swept her up in his arms.

"Rick, we don't have time to mess around this morning, let go."

He let her go, disappointment written all over his face. Kate snatched his ear and pulled him to her.

"Once this case is over, I will take you to bed and do such unmentionable things to you, you'll beg for me for mercy," she nuzzled his nose and grabbed his crotch, smiling sensually and smacked his face.

"Time to go to work."

"How am I supposed to go to the precinct after that? You're killing me."

"Come on, Castle, man up." As Kate finished, she hooked her badge in place, holstered her gun, picked up the keys and headed out the door.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rick spent the majority of the ride to the precinct updating Kate on the final preparations for the interrogations. Matthew Gold would be the final person they would interrogate. They had speculated that he might be the brains of the entire operation, but was he the one person behind the murders? Kate wasn't convinced, but time would tell.

In the elevator, Kate moved closer to Rick. "You really feel like being here? You were shot two days ago; it's okay to stay home."

"Detective, there is no way I'm missing this. These bastards will pay." Rick had no intention of not being a part of solving this crime.

Entering the bullpen, they saw Ryan and Esposito in front of the murder boards.

"Hey guys, anything new?" Kate queried. Ryan looked at Esposito and decided to provide the latest information they had uncovered.

"Well, it appears that the street vendors' board was established about a year ago, and guess who was behind establishing the board? Our friend Matthew Gold. It looks like Mr Gold is the grandson of one of the original members of the Diamond cartel from the late 40's, Jacob Goldblatt."

"It appears in the fifties Mr Goldblatt was suspected of stealing diamonds from the cartel and blackballed. The cartel took his business; he was publically humiliated and his vast resources taken from him. His family was exiled back to Israel and Mr Goldblatt left, vowing revenge. He died penniless, in exile."

"His family never forgot what happened to him. His son, Stephen, died trying to clear his father's name."

"Enter Matthew Gold. Four years ago, he arrived in New York City. Somehow he got a street vendors license and from there climbed up the organization. " As Ryan finished, he glanced over to Esposito, who gave him a thumbs up.

"What is the connection to the law firm?" Kate asked.

"One of the firm's partners attended Oxford University, specifically Trinity College and Matthew Gold was a member of the same college." Esposito interjected.

Kate was thrilled; the boys had done a great job compiling information on the various people of interest. The final point they wanted to review before they began questioning individuals was how Jake Taylor and Rick's shooter fit into the picture. They had previously discovered that he had been employed by Golden and sons and was a member of the very radical Hasidic Jewish community. The particular group was known to include assassinations as part of their work background.

The ballistics had matched Gideon's bullets with those taken from the murdered street vendors bodies. He was the man who pulled the trigger, but not the one who ordered the hits. They had not yet figured out the specifics of the operation or identified those in control, but they were close.

The longer the team looked over the data, the more determined they became. Kate's eyes narrowed, she wanted this group, _all of them_. They had stolen, killed people, but most importantly they had nearly killed her partner, her lover. Reliving Rick's shooting made her squeamish, and slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, holding her hand to her chest, her scar, using that to ground herself, and gain perspective.

Rick watched Kate carefully, understanding what she was thinking, what she was feeling. They had spent time with Dr Burke, deciding on a ritual to help her avert PTSD attacks, to manage them without her collapsing. He knew she needed to work through this by herself.

Gradually, she opened her eyes. She was ready to proceed, totally focused on the task at hand. She looked over at the boys, then to Rick. She winked at Rick and blew him a kiss.

"It's time to catch some bad guys, let's do it." Kate's voice was strong, confident. She reached over and picked up the first file, William Golden, the owner of Golden and sons.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryan had Mr Golden placed in interrogation room number 1. Kate separated from the boys, and while they headed to the viewing room, Kate swiftly opened and entered the room ready to start.

"Mr Golden. Thank you for coming down to talk to us." Kate purposely began politely and friendly, though inside she was steaming.

"I'm a busy man. What can I do for you?" His attitude was smug, overly cocky. Kate offered him her most pleasant smile, she so wanted to smash his face into the mirrored wall.

"This shouldn't take long. You answer my questions, then you can leave, Okay?"

She saw him relax, the bastard thought he had won, she turned around, facing the mirror where her partners were watching, she dipped her head, smiled and slowly turned to face the suspect.

"So, tell me how long have you known Gideon Shaw?" Kate stared into his eyes, her eyes had turned dark. Her body still, leaning on her arms, her body pressed towards William Golden.

Ryan shook his head and smiled from the other side of the mirror. The other two men were also mesmerized by their lead Detective.

"She's like a cobra, quietly testing its opponent, waiting for its victim to falter, and then it'll strike. I'm glad she's not after me, this guy is so cocky, she'll smash him to bits." The three men chuckled simultaneously as they watched Beckett work.

"I've known him, maybe a few months. He works at our store." Golden shrugged as he finished.

"Really, you've only known him for a few months? _Interesting_. So, explain, why you wrote him a personal reference when he migrated to the United States?" Kate laid the letter in front of him. He glanced at it and dismissed it.

"In the letter, you commented that you had known Gideon for nearly ten years. Help me understand this, please." Again, Kate leaned forward and smiled, but for those who knew her, it was her cold unforgiving look.

"Well, um..." He hesitated, licked his lips, he knew he was in trouble.

"So, what is it? Talk to me. Come clean now, or await your fate, the choice is yours." Her voice ended firm, almost threatening. She crossed her arms and leaned against the glass, waiting.

Detective Esposito entered, glared at Mr Golden and handed Kate a piece of paper. As he turned to leave, he looked at the suspect again and left the room. They had rehearsed this move, many times. It never failed to unnerved suspects.

Mr Golden, my Detective just brought in some new information. It's fascinating how similar the names Golden, Gold and Goldenblatt are, don't you find that interesting? I have to ask are the three of you related?" Kate looked at Golden's face which was now paling and some sweat appearing on his forehead. She turned to face the mirror, curled her lips, winked and returned to the suspect.

"I'm waiting. What's it to be?" She began to gather the various papers, ready to leave. She made a partial turn when Golden's hand lashed out, grabbing Kate's. She looked down and said. "Let me go, now."

"What kind of deal can you give me?"

"You've given me nothing so far." Kate gave him a matter of fact shrug, and waited for Golden to speak.

"Yes, we're all related. Matthew Gold and I are cousins. My uncle, his grandfather was humiliated, financially and emotionally destroyed by the members of Diamond cartel. I will tell you everything; it's gotten out of hand."

"Smart move." Kate opened the door as Ryan and Esposito entered. "These Detectives will take your statement."

Kate stepped out, closed the door and leaned her body against the door. They had been in there for nearly five hours. She was tired, but ecstatic. It appeared they were going to close this case, if not today, then in the next day or two.

Rick came around the corner, he was so proud of Kate and the entire team, but mostly his partner. In her first case back, she had faced many obstacles, yet she displayed a rhythm, a balance and finished on top.

The closer he got to Kate, the more he wanted to sweep her into his arms. He carefully looked around, seeing several people within eyesight, he held back. He leaned in to her, whispered "good job", then stepped back.

"Thanks, Rick." She reached in and stroked his cheek. "How are you feeling? Be honest!"

"It hurts a little, not a big deal."

"Have you taken anything for pain?" She frowned at him, knowing he was stubborn, then she laughed because she was worse and she knew it.

"No." Rick glared at Kate, daring her to push it.

Kate decided to take a softer approach.

"How about if we order some lunch, take some time, you take a pain pill and we'll wait until Ryan and Esposito are finished. We'll get enough for them too, and then we can decide how to proceed."

She was standing close, Rick could smell her and she was teasing him, being coy. He growled, _she was not playing fair_. He so wanted to take her now and she knew this.

"You are such a flirt and you know it."

"Why, Mr Castle, whatever do you mean?" Grinning up at Rick, she waggled her eyebrows.

"You really are killing me Kate. First breakfast this morning, insightful comments about your limitations, offering lunch, a rest period and flirting in public. I'm not sure I'll survive this renewed Beckett."

"Yes you will big guy. I can't break in another partner." With that, they went into the break room to await the food and the other Detectives.

Mr Golden had essentially given them the entire setup including who was responsible for each part of the operation. Kate had suspected that Matthew Gold had masterminded the operation and Golden had verified that.

What Kate was most interested in was who had arranged the murders of the street vendors. She believed that Matthew Gold was the man who hired Gideon to kill the men, but still needed proof. She was hoping to get him to confess by goading him, attacking his pride. The man thought he was above the law.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They all enjoyed the break, becoming refreshed and ready to attack to wrap up this case. The group had previously interrogated the attorneys for each committee. The attorneys were not very forthcoming with information, but Kate got want she wanted. Both of the men admitted to knowing Matthew Gold and working with him on various projects. When everything fell into place, the attorneys would provide what she needed, she was certain.

Ryan and Esposito played rock-paper-scissors, to determine who would go and collect Matthew Gold. Esposito won, grinning from ear to ear, leaving the precinct, stating, "I'll be back, the bastard is mine!"

Kate, Rick and Ryan stayed behind, preparing for Gold's interrogation. Kate had that special feeling in her gut, confident in the knowledge that she could take him down, but she needed to be patient, allow his ego to soar and then pounce.

Esposito returned within the hour with Gold in cuffs. He was smiling as he jerked the suspect into Kate's view.

"Where do you want him?"

Without looking up, Kate indicated room number one. As Esposito and Ryan guided Gold into the room, Kate turned to Rick. "You want to go in with me, Castle?"

"No, Detective, this is your victory. Finish it up." His face soft, filled with overwhelming love for Kate. He glanced around and seeing no one was watching, reached in and lightly kissed Kate.

"I wouldn't be here without you. You know that, right?" Her eyes glued to Rick's face.

"I'll reap my rewards later...in private." Rick leered at Kate and backed up when she smacked his jaw.

Kate entered the interrogation room, still smiling thinking about Rick, yet quickly becoming focused on Matthew Gold.

"Mr Gold, Detective Kate Beckett. I have some questions. Have you been read your Miranda rights?" Beckett was all business, no hint of compassion.

"What do you want, Detective. I'm a busy man." His arrogance was maddening. Kate returned his comment with a thin lipped smile.

"Let's get started. First, you are currently the chair of the street vendors association, correct?"

"Yes, that's common knowledge. What else?"

"Patience, Mr Gold. You also were responsible for the design of the committee, right?"

"Yes, and it's been very successful, what's your point?" His voice was laced with irritation. The more irritated he became, the slower, more deliberate Kate's queries became. The boys were behind the mirror chuckling, she was a master at this tactic.

"You also are very knowledgeable about the diamond business. Your grandfather at one time was a very powerful member of the cartel. It must have been heartbreaking to watch the destruction of your family, wasn't it?"

Kate was standing and leaned in towards Gold, a crooked smile on her face. She figured this may get a rise out of Mr Gold and she was not disappointed. He jumped up, slammed a hand on the table and cursed, "You bitch!" Kate never flinched and calmly instructed him to sit down.

"You are an angry man, I bet one who would seek justice, revenge for his family, wouldn't you? So why not steal diamonds from the people you believed were responsible for your grandfather's problems."

"You... know... nothing." His words spit venom. Kate turned her back on Gold in an act of distain towards his plight, and that action caused him to snap. He leapt to his feet, and he charged Beckett. She was ready for him and brought a partially closed fist to his face, in self-defence. _That one was for Castle_, she thought.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three men on the other side of the glass bolted and entered the room, expecting to assist Kate. She greeted them with an "I've got this" gesture and they retreated. She faced a seething Gold and proceeded.

"So first you set up the committees and hired street vendors to smuggle the diamonds that your organization stole from the various shops in the cartel. The cartel was too powerful to destroy, but stealing from them was a perfect act of vengeance."

"I am surprised that no one put it together, but that was where the attorneys could distract the owners, keep them away from you." Kate had been able to pull it together, they would get their conviction, indict the various members of his group.

"Gideon Shaw was your hired dog; you brought him from Israel to protect your interests. He killed for you. Why? You were amassing a fortune in stolen diamonds by smuggling them through New York. What made you need to kill your street vendors?"

"Some of the vendors got greedy, they stole from me. No…One…Steals…From…Me, NO ONE!"

"You really are a cold son of a bitch, aren't you? That will be you're undoing."

"You have nothing!" Gold sneered at Kate.

"Your cousin has given us the intricacies of the entire structure, so much for family sticking together. We just needed this final piece. You, the mastermind, you arrogant bastard. You have no right to take another person's life. To say, who lives and who dies. My partner got shot, he could have been killed. You're lucky I don't put a bullet in your skull right now!"

Now, Kate was in his face, the rage from the last few days spewing out, leaving her shaking. Esposito and Ryan came into the room as Kate finished, they didn't want her to lose control.

"Get him out of here and book him." She ran her hands through her hair, she was emotionally drained, it had been a long day.

She set on the edge of the table in the interrogation room, winding down. Rick came up behind her, brought his chin on her shoulder.

"You were as good as I've ever seen you. You brought him down. I'm so proud of you."

Kate turned, facing Rick, slipped her body between his legs, her arms around his neck.

"Take me home," she murmured, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"Okay, can I drive?" His eyes lit up with glee, and Kate responding by laughing.

"Sure," she smirked as she threw him the keys and headed towards the elevator.

_**Did you enjoy this? Love comments good or critical...bring it on...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear Readers, the case has wound down...but not the excitement...enjoy...**_

_**As always...my friends keep me together...Nothing like a knock, knock riddle from 4713 miles apart to help a friend...Bree, Marjo, and Stella...NO YOU'RE THE BEST**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Kate closed her eyes as Rick pulled the car out in traffic. She was reviewing the day's events and, quite frankly, she had been surprised by how easily all the pieces had fallen into place – with all the main suspects confessing, each blaming the other. Obviously there was no honor among thieves and a very satisfied smile crept onto her face.

Rick spotted her look and brushed his fingertips across her jawline. "Penny for your thoughts, my love." Rick asked, his voice soft.

"Eyes on the road, Castle. I'm not interested in becoming an accident victim today."

"Then quit being so damned alluring. How is it you get sexier every day?"

"Rick, you do turn a girl's head with your sweet talk, but pay attention, seriously." She responded, shifting closer, reaching for him and running her hand through his hair. Before they knew it, they were parking the car and heading up to the loft.

Their ride up in the elevator was subdued, with their bodies so close they blended together. Neither spoke, both trying to relax and forget the case.

The loft was quiet and peaceful, and Rick asked if she wanted something to eat or drink.

Her answer emerged as her fingers intertwined with his and she pulled them to their bed. They slowly, carefully, removed each-other's clothes, inhaling each-other's scent both hungry for what was about to occur. Rick's left side was bruised and swollen, and Kate gently removed the dressing to inspect the wound.

Kate reached down and kissed his side, much like he had done to her wound months previously. Both of them had endured significant injuries and their bodies became stronger and renewed with the healing process.

Rick pulled Kate into his arms, began running his tongue down her flank, leaving her weak kneed and panting with desire. They made love gently yet passionately, no longer afraid of releasing their emotions.

Once both were satiated they fell asleep, dreaming of their future with no fear.

They slept in the following morning, leaving for precinct at 10:00 am. There was no hurry, knowing their job was finished, all that remained was the laborious paperwork. Surprisingly, Rick told Kate he'd help with the dreaded task so she could finish early and they could have a celebration with the members of the team. Once most of the paperwork had been completed, Rick left to get the party supplies.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What? What do you mean I have to come right now?" Kate was frowning, definitely annoyed with the caller. "No, no, okay, I'll come now." She hung up the phone, spewing expletives.

"Good grief, I have to go to my storage unit. There's been some flooding into my unit. That idiot said if I don't come now, they'll start tossing my stuff out. _Why now_, I was just finishing the paperwork on the indictments." She groaned. "Ryan, can you work on this stuff? I should be back soon."

Kate grabbed her jacket, snapped her gun in place and picked up her car keys. She nipped at her lower lip. Rick had left to get the feast to celebrate closing the case. Maybe she should wait for him, _oh __to __hell__ with it_, she thought, _I'll __be back before he returns._

"Ryan, tell Rick where I've gone, OK. I gotta go now." She told him as she entered the elevator.

Although most of her valuable belongings were safe in their loft, Kate was concerned about potential damage to the items in the storage unit, though she couldn't really remember what was in there. She was distracted as she entered the building, the bell indicating her arrival and the attendant came from the back to greet her. The guy gave her the creeps, something about the way he looked at her was unnerving, but she pushed her concern into the back of her mind. _Jeez Beckett, you're just being paranoid_.

"Detective Beckett, thanks so much for coming down. I wouldn't want your belongings to be tossed.". This guy's eyes were cold and hard, his face without expression and she knew he couldn't care less about her belongings.

"So, let's go look at the mess." She wanted to get this over with and this guy was moving like a slug. She was following him closely, when he flipped around and she felt her body fly through the air. She landed with a thump, rolled over and tried to draw her gun, but the attendant was on her in an instant.

Her gun was kicked out of her grasp, and she felt her left arm snap as a blow from a rod struck her. She rushed him, but her moves were ineffective, doing nothing to hurt him or slow him down, her right arm was burning from her effort and her left arm was useless.

She staggered back after her fruitless attempt, and she felt first a blow to her jaw, a second blow to her left side, the pain was incapacitating. As she stumbled from the blows, a fist made contact with her left cheek and Kate saw stars, before she fell unconscious to the floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick returned with food and drink for the festivities, he had even picked Kate up some flowers. He loved this woman, was very proud of her successful return. After his shooting, they had wrapped the case up in a week, without further fireworks or disagreements. Kate had even backed off on her intensity involving the case and she had been taking better care of herself.

Captain Gates had even commented on how beneficial Castle had been towards solving the case, in spite of his injury. Espo was off doing work on ballistics results and finger prints from a recent case and Ryan was busy typing on the final words on the computer, having earlier submitted the indictments. _ Where was Kate?_

"Ryan, where is our illustrious Detective? I have all kinds of treats for us, some really good stuff." His eyes were alight with excitement, he loved parties.

"She got called to her storage unit, there was some flooding and the guy was very insistent. He really pissed her off."

"Yeah, that guy is weird, why didn't she wait for me? I would have gone with her." Rick was upset at her impatience, he wanted the party to start now.

Everyone started gathering, food was laid out and people grabbed beers or soft drinks. He wanted her to be here, to lead the celebration on her glorious return to duty, so he decided to save the champagne until she returned.

The party was in full swing, both Castle and Ryan held off drinking anything alcoholic until their partners returned. Rick looked at a clock, both Espo and Kate had been absent around an hour. He tried calling her phone, but it went straight to voicemail. He hated when he couldn't talk to Kate and he was starting to get nervous.

Esposito entered the bullpen, his face was grim. "Castle, Ryan, in Captain Gates office now."

They quickly joined him with the Captain. "Shut the door, Ryan. We have a problem."

"I just got notified about a recent murder. The interesting point is that the fingerprints and DNA match a case we have on file." Esposito was quiet, waiting for the words to sink in, he looked at Captain Gates for direction and she took the lead.

"The DNA and fingerprints match a shooting from last year, this guy is the one who shot Detective Beckett. The FBI is very interested in this man. He may be involved with a number of other cases, perhaps dating back to Beckett's mother's murder."

The FBI, particularly, Agent Shaw asked to setup operations in the precinct and I gave her permission. They will be here by the end of the week."

Captain Gate's face was piercing and she cast her eyes in the boys' direction and rested on Castle. "Well?" She had expected some type of response.

Castle groaned and sat down in the chair with a thump.

"Bro, your girlfriend's on her way." Both Esposito and Ryan started laughing at Castle's obvious discomfort. Castle slumped and put his head in his hands. Kate would come unglued with Jordan Shaw on the case and back in her precinct. Captain Gates frowned. "What's so damned funny?"

"We had a case with Agent Shaw two years ago and Castle was infatuated with her and her toys. It drove Beckett crazy. She was so jealous, she practically accused Castle of cheating on her. That was also the time when Beckett's first apartment was blown with her in it. Pulling a naked Beckett out of the bathtub was a Castle highlight." Ryan was enjoying filling Gates in on the historical information, chuckling as he recounted the exploits.

"Guys, give me a break. That was a long time ago. Come on, Jordan did have cool toys, that electronic board was awesome." Rick whined, not appreciating the ribbing from his friends.

"It's time to get back to work. Do we have an ID on the shooter? Do we know where he is?" Castle desperately wanted to direct the focus away from the FBI and especially Jordan Shaw. Beckett's absence was making him even more nervous.

Esposito turned on the overhead, and began. "His name, probably an alias, is Cole Maddox, formerly a sniper, recently a gun for hire. We're not sure where he is. We have an APB out on him. Here's the latest photo of him."

Castle was busy looking out the window, half listening, trying to get his head around the information and worried about Kate's reaction to the news and the FBI involvement. He eventually focused on the picture that Esposito had flashed on the screen. The guy looked familiar. _Shit_, _it can't be_, _Oh my God_ , he knew this man.

Rick's heart was pounding, he tried Kate's phone again, still no answer.

"This guy...this guy is the one running the storage units. We gotta get there, she's in trouble." Castle's voice was raised, frantic. He jerked on Ryan's arm, he headed to Beckett's desk where he opened the bottom drawer, took out a 9 millimeter gun, checked the magazine and bolted towards the door. "_Come on!_" he shouted and with that all three started running down the stairs.

_**Sooooo, do I have your interest...love comments**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello, readers...well September 24th is getting closer...Our girl is in trouble, yet again...now what?**_

_**Enjoy...let me know what you think**_

_**As always, my thanks the magnificent trio I call my friends...**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Kate's head was throbbing, the room was spinning, and her eyes wouldn't focus. Her hands were above her head, fastened to the wall and an intense pain in her left arm prevented any movement. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut, and blood ran down the side of her face dripping onto her chest. Looking down she realized she was naked from the waist up. _Shit, she was in trouble_.

Her lips were swollen, caked with dried blood and she worked to moisten them. Any attempt to move elicited a painful groan. Everything hurt, and there was no way to get comfortable. She tried to move her feet, but they too were restrained, attached to the wall.

Kate was exposed and at someone's mercy. She raised her head to look at her surroundings. _Where was she?_ Maybe it was a warehouse, she couldn't tell. Her body continued shivering from cold, along with the severity of her situation.

Out of the corner of her eye, she detected movement, and moments later a voice, greeted her. "My, my Detective, you are a sound sleeper. I thought you would never wake up."

The person attached to the voice came closer, his features initially blurry, but as her vision focussed she recognized him as the storage attendant, _why had he attacked her?_

"What do you want, asshole." Kate demanded, her voice raspy, yet trying to keep it even and controlled. He was lustfully staring at her chest which unnerved her, accentuating her vulnerability.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Tsk, tsk, tsk, some Detective you are!" he ran his finger down the right side of her face. "I'm disappointed. You're not as tough as I thought you'd be, though you did give me a decent blow. You may call me Cole Maddox, it's not my real name, but it will suffice." Maddox was smirking, thrilled with his power over Beckett.

His hand ran down her face and onto her chest, slowly circling the scar in the middle of her chest and ultimately tracing the surgical remnants on her left side.

_Oh my God_, her vision glued to his face as Kate realised that this is the bastard that shot her, made her life hell. Rage grew inside her and she struggled against her restraints. Her emotional pain, along with the urge to lash out at him was more pronounced than the physical pain she was experiencing.

Maddox rested his hand on the middle of her chest, on his bulls' eye, and a sick, satisfied smile spread on his face.

"You should be dead, you cheated me once, but you won't again." His words were full of venom; he was determined to finish what he'd started.

Kate was compelled to strike out at him and her anger spurred her on. She jerked her head forward, butted him in the nose and blood erupted all over his face. He howled in pain, clutched his face and glared at her. Maddox took his free hand and backhanded her across her left cheek and drove his fist into her left side.

Pain consumed Kate, her vision blurred, but she refused to pass out, gritting her teeth as she willed herself to remain conscious.

"Untie me and we'll see who walks away, jackass." Her fury kept her focused on him, she wanted him dead and this desire was driving her forward.

"Wow, you do have guts. I strangled you while you were unconscious, but decided I wanted to watch your eyes as your life ebbed away. So how shall we end this, Detective?" His face was rubbing up against hers. "I could put a bullet through your skull, but that's too quick. I could slit your throat and watch you drown in your own blood. The options are enticing. Or, I could release you and see how long you can withstand more physical punishment, ultimately beating you to death. Which is it to be?"

He loved this part, emotionally abusing his prey. He licked his lips, _she was a beauty. _Fierce, determined and even with no chance of survival, she met his stare, not backing down.

He made his decision, and removed his knife from the sheath and cut the restraints on her ankles and her thighs. He trapped her body to the wall, leaned into her, thinking what a magnificent creature she was as he rubbed against her chest. With her pinned underneath him, he cut her arm restraints.

Maddox immediately stepped back and marvelled as Kate's body dropped to the floor like a rag doll, not much fight left in her. She struggled, moaned and groaned as she endeavoured to support her weight, finally managing a crouched position, her left arm screaming and useless and she planned her next option. She would have only one move and it better be good or she was dead.

She pushed her body forward, aiming towards his legs. He was ready, braced as she valiantly tried to encircle his legs and pull him down. Her effort had failed and her head was yanked back by her hair.

Kate stared up into his cold face, ready to die. "Rick", she murmured, her voice soft and resigned, as she closed her eyes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The sound of a gun firing erupted in her head, her body falling in a heap and she squinted up at Maddox's head as the exploding parts rained everywhere. The thud of his body hitting the ground brought her back to reality, _she hadn't been shot, Maddox had_.

She couldn't move, the pain and overwhelming sense of the relief kept her on the warehouse floor. Kate heard voices, _his voice_. Castle was here and she was alive.

Rick's arms encircled her and lifted her to his chest. He wrapped some material around her to cover her exposed torso and stood with her in his arms.

Words failed them both, he dove his head into her hair, but she was too weak to lift her arms and both of them stood trembling in relief.

Rick exited the building with Kate safely in his arms and stepped into a waiting ambulance.

Her eyes remained closed, her body still and she said nothing during the entire trip to the hospital. If he hadn't felt her breath on his cheek, he would've believed she had died. The medics wanted to examine her, but he wouldn't release her. She was safe only in his arms.

Once they were in the trauma bay, he gently laid her on the gurney. The nurses and doctors rapidly began cutting off her clothes, examining her, shouting out orders and cleaning off the blood.

Kate's naked body was splayed on the gurney, even to his unprofessional eye he saw the severity of the injuries she had incurred before she was covered with a sheet. She had bruises, scraps, cuts and swelling everywhere.

Rick was transfixed and couldn't look away, his warrior was hurt again and his heart was broken.

The hospital staff tried to make him leave, but he firmly refused, there was no way he was leaving her. As his adrenalin level waned, his injured side woke up. He reached down and his hand came away with blood on it. He had opened up his wound, but he didn't care, his wound could be fixed later.

Kate started fighting the nurses and doctors, moaning and trying to get up, her one eye open, looking around frantically for an escape route. Her struggles lessened as she spied Rick. Her movement was restricted by the nurses and doctors, she mouthed, "Rick!" as her body succumbed to their examination.

Rick longed to touch her, to comfort her, but realized that the medical team needed to care for her, his time would come. A familiar voice rang out as the trauma door opened.

"Jesus, Rick, this has got to stop. One of you is going to die!" Steve vocalized as he moved to Kate's side. He listened to the nurses and doctors update and indicated she needed an emergency scan of her entire body. He ordered some additional pain medicine and sedation. He leaned over and whispered in her ear for several moments.

Rick wasn't able to hear his words, but Kate's restlessness stilled and he thought he detected a slight head nod from her. Soon her gurney was being moved to the radiology department for diagnostic tests.

Steve walked alongside her gurney, stopped momentarily to comfort Rick. "I'll stay with her, I think she'll be Ok. We'll know more after the X-rays."

Rick grazed his hand on Kate's shoulder as the gurney passed him. He longed to pick her up and take her home, but knew that would have to wait. Steve would take care of her.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After what seemed like an eternity, the gurney carrying Kate returned to the trauma bay.

She was very still on the gurney and this scared Rick. He moved towards her, but Steve halted his progress.

"Let them work on her while you and I talk, come on. Let me show you the X-rays."

"Why is she not moving?" Ricks voice panicky.

"I drugged the hell out of her. She kept moving in the scanner, making it impossible to get good pictures." Steve ended his words with a chuckle, remembering how uncooperative she could be.

They proceeded into the X-ray viewing room and Steve illuminated the various films and began describing Kate's injuries.

"She has a concussion, which is no surprise, but no bleeding on the brain. The bastard broke her left cheek and cracked her mandible. I've asked a plastic surgeon to look at her cheek, mandible and close the lacerations on her face.

Her neck is bruised where he strangled her for some time and will be sore, but hopefully no serious injuries. I'm going to ask a specialist to look at her throat, specifically her larynx, just to be sure.

Both her ulna and radius on her left lower arm are broken. It looks like she took a direct hit from some sort of rigid object. Fortunately it's a fairly clean break with no nerve or artery injury. The orthopaedic team will cast the arm and it should heal in 6 weeks.

The attacker really beat on the left side of her torso and broke four ribs on that side. He was certainly trying to inflict damage to that side. Her spleen and kidney on the left side, both have a grade 1 laceration, fortunately these injuries will heal with bed rest. She'll have a lot of pain as well as difficulty breathing and will probably pee blood on and off, but that to will stop with time.

Steve shook his head as he finished. "Where is that guy now?" Steve was furious and disgusted that one human being would do this to another.

"Later Steve, I can't talk about it now. Trust me, he won't hurt her again," Castle's voice firm and deadly.

"Rick, let me look at your side. You're bleeding."

"After I know if Kate's okay. I want to go back in there."

Steve could tell Rick was too distressed to be treated so he led him back into the treatment room.

As they returned to the treatment area, Rick could tell the medical team had been busy. They have inserted an IV into her uninjured arm as well as a catheter in her bladder to drain her urine. Steve had been right, her urine was bloody. Even though Steve had told him his would happen, Rick frowned and continued to worry.

He watched as the Orthopaedic surgeons manipulated her left arm. Even though she was sedated and they had numbed the arm, a moan escaped and she grimaced. Rick tried to get close to her, but Steve held him at bay.

"Let them do their job, she won't remember this."

"Yeah, but I will." Rick was running his hands through his hair.

Once the arm was set, an X-ray was taken to ensure it was in the correct position and the head of Orthopaedics came over to explain the procedure.

"Mr Castle, we were able to realign the bones without having to put a plate or screws in the bones. The bones should heal nicely and with rehab, Detective Beckett should regain full function of her arm."

"Thank you." Rick just wanted the doctors to leave her alone, but he knew they weren't finished.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The plastic surgeon entered, came over and talked to Steve and Rick.

"I just reviewed her films. Her cheek bone is slightly cracked and doesn't need any surgery. It will be good as new in six weeks, just keep her from boxing." He laughed, not realizing keeping Kate in line may not be that simple.

"I'll stitch up the various lacerations, she'll still be a stunner with very little scarring. Since I'm here I can also go ahead and stabilize her mandible fracture. I think I can avoid having to wire the jaw shut. She won't be able to chew for six weeks and she'll have lots of pain. The most difficult part is the potential weight loss. Most people lose around ten to fifteen percent of their body weight. Looking at her, I'm not sure she can afford to lose that much." He chuckled while both Steve and Rick groaned. Getting Kate to eat was always a challenge.

The specialist came to examine her throat and larynx. He placed an instrument down her throat to visualize the damage. He called Steve over to look at her throat.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked concerned over the latest doctor.

"It looks like Kate's larynx is bruised and the nerve may be slightly damaged." Steve let the specialist answer.

"So, what does that mean?" Rick was getting tired of the Doctors sticking tubes in Kate, causing her further discomfort.

"Her voice will be hoarse and weak. It may be difficult for her to swallow and painful to talk. She should really avoid talking for an extended period of time."

Rick snorted in disgust. "You obviously don't know Detective Beckett very well. Her being quiet maybe a problem." He shook his head and looked at Kate. "No, let me rephrase that, it will be impossible."

The Specialist nodded and responded. "Then she will be in pain and her words will be difficult to understand. The injury will only be temporary, but the more she fights it, the longer it will take to heal."

The various doctors finally finished with Kate and Rick could relax some. It killed him to watch anyone cause Kate discomfort, even though it was in her best interest. He started to move towards her, when Steve grabbed his arm.

"Time to check you out big guy."

"I'm fine." Rick wanted nothing to do with Steve messing with his side.

"When you get your medical degree then you can decide, until then, _sit down_."

Rick undid his shirt, allowing Steve access to his injury.

"Jeez, Rick, what the hell happened? This is almost as bad as it was originally." Steve directed the nurses to get more cleaning solution and suture material.

"I asked you what happened?" Steve was clearly annoyed with his friend.

"When we found out Kate was in trouble, I ran out of the precinct, hit the side a couple of times, trying to hurry. Felt it pull and when I picked Kate up and carried her out, it tore open, but I didn't care. I was only thinking about Kate."

"Now we're back to ground zero with this injury. You'll need another week to heal properly."

"I can't promise you that. Once Kate is stable, she'll want to go home. I'll need to take care of her, you know that."

"Damn it, you two are so frustrating. It's in both of your best interests to stay here for a week. I can get her a huge private room with another bed, couches, etc. It will be like home."

"You know how crazy she gets being in a hospital. I won't put her through that." Rick was digging his heels in.

"Calm down, right now she's not going anywhere. She'll sleep most of the night plus we'll give her something to keep her under control. I'm going to get that room and make sure you're both settled in for the night, you understand?"

"Whatever." The nursing staff had finished dressing Rick's wound and he moved to be near Kate.

Rick gazed down at his battered love, tears running down his face. She was sedated and quiet. He leaned over and rubbed his nose in her hair. The events of the day were weighing him down.

"Kate, please let me know you hear me, I...need...to…know". Ricks face was next to Kate's as he whispered in her ear. Kate turned her face into his and mumbled something unintelligible.

"That's my girl. Now don't fight the drugs. Everything will be Okay, I promise." He stroked Kate's face relieved that she was able to understand.

_**So, what did you think? I love comments...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello dear friends...our story continues...Yes, poor Kate..actually poor Castle...Remember she is a survivor...it will be OK...The story will be wrapped up in a few chapters...and I won't leaving you hanging.._**

**_To my friends...your support is invaluable..._**

**_Everyone...let me know what you think...Enjoy_**

**_XXOO, Melody_**

His time to console Kate was interrupted as Alexis came flying through the door, breathless from running.

"Dad, what happened?" Alexis had been given access to the treatment room. She moved to her father and looked down at Kate. The sight of Kate's condition made her audibly gasp and she began to cry.

Rick pulled his daughter into his arms, kissing her forehead. "She'll be okay, we'll take care of her."

"Of course." Alexis was staring at Kate, her heart aching for her.

The door opened with Esposito, Ryan and Lanie entering the room. Lanie went straight to Kate's side. She had spoken to Steve in depth and knew what they were in for. This would be another extended period of recovery.

Steve re-entered the treatment area with two of the medical team in tow. "The room is ready, let's go and get settled."

The gurney was pushed through the door, down the hall and towards their room.

Following the gurney, Rick sighed and licked his lips. "She is going to be okay, right?" He realised he was afraid of Steve's answer.

"Yes, Rick, she'll be okay with time. Fortunately you two had worked hard, getting her physically stronger and tougher. Her body is thin, but hardened. She is an amazing woman." Steve shook his head in admiration.

Entering the room, the medical team guided the gurney up against the bed. Each member grabbed the sheet that held Kate's body and lifted it, moving her to the bed. The movement, though performed with ultimate care caused Kate to groan and cry out in pain. Rick dove towards her, but was restrained by the two other Detectives.

Steve had joined the medical team, getting Kate positioned in bed. Steve patted her forehead and turned towards the group of concerned friends.

"She's fine and already settling down. Everyone needs to take a deep breath, Okay?"

The group began to pick out their place, no one was leaving, not for a while anyway. Steve had arranged for several couches and chairs to be placed in the room. Coffee, food and water had also magically appeared.

Kate was sleeping from the various medications. Rick sat by her bedside, his fingers intertwined with hers, knowing all he could do was wait.

A small moan escaped from Kate, she tried to turn, but was unable to move. She opened her right eye, looked around and spied Castle. A crooked smile appeared on her face as she spoke, her voice hoarse and her words slurred from the pain of talking.

"Hey, Castle."

Rick was on his feet and leaning into her. He kissed her bruised lips softly.

"Hey beautiful" he replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Beautiful? not... hardly." Kate replied, laughing which only made everything hurt.

"What... happened?" She remembered little of what had occurred after Maddox had cut her down.

"Later my love, you need to rest." Rick talked softly as he stroked her face.

"Take...me home...please. I...hate this." Her eyes imploring him to help her escape. It broke Rick's heart to tell her no, so he remained silent and looked away.

Lanie overheard their conversation, walked over to Kate, leaned in and whispered in her ear. Kate's face turned grim, she frowned and turned to face Rick. Her face hurt, it hurt to talk, but she needed to talk to him.

"You...lied...to me." Her words came out soft as she struggled to talk, licked her swollen lips and continued. "You... told...me you...were fine and you...weren't." The force and passion of her words made her head, throat and face scream in pain. Kate's hand reached towards her head, but Rick stopped it. He pressed her hand to his lips.

"You're right, I just couldn't let you go through the case without me. I wanted to be there to help. I'm sorry. Forgive me.". His features grimacing, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. He didn't care that all of their friends and family were witnessing his confession.

"Kate, Steve said you should stay here for a week. With my side, I can't care for you - I'm sorry. When Steve clears both of us, we'll go home. Until then, I'll be here with you every minute, you understand?"

Kate squirmed her hand from his grasp, brought it up to Rick's hair, clutched his hair and tugged him to her. She whispered for only him to hear. "I ...promise to...behave, but...you...lie to me...again and I'll...rip off...your...balls, do you... understand?" Her voice low, weak and rough, but filled with determination.

"Yes, um." his face filled with a smile and relief, he now knew she would be fine.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kate was exhausted and in obvious discomfort. Lanie made sure she received pain medication on a regular schedule, knowing Kate would deny the relief if asked. Kate drifted in and out of consciousness, each movement bringing her awake and leaving her unable to sleep.

Rick had finally agreed to some pain medication and Kate made him promise to rest. While he was sleeping, Alexis sat next to Kate's bed holding her hand, assisting her whenever she needed help. She moistened her lips and encouraged her to drink protein shakes. Alexis and Kate had formed a strong bond, she had such a way with Kate, getting her to do what was necessary when no one else could.

Three days went by without much drama. Kate continued to do everything she had promised. The hardest task was getting her to eat. She had no appetite, nothing tasted good. Lanie and Kate fought over her food intake, leaving both frustrated. The only person who could get her to eat anything was Alexis.

She could hardly move without excruciating pain shooting through her. She tried to refuse medication, but relented, knowing she wouldn't heal without it. She had learned her lessons from the previous illnesses, knowing she had to be honest with everyone.

On the fourth day, Alexis was cajoling Kate to finish the protein shake, when Captain Gates entered the room. The three boys were playing hearts with Lanie refereeing the action. Gates' appearance froze everyone, no one sure of what to say. Martha broke the ice by inviting their Captain in.

"As you can see, we've set up house here and until Kate is released here we stay."

More of a challenge than a statement, but each person nodded in agreement. They would not be at the precinct until Kate was safe at home.

"I'm aware of that. I just wanted to stop by and see Detective Beckett for myself. I must admit you look somewhat worse that Steve described." The Captain shaking her head in concern.

Kate made an effort to smile, but her attempt only resulted in pain and was quickly aborted. "Thank... you... for coming, Sir. " Her words were difficult to understand and she was not quite sure why the Captain had come.

"I thought everyone would want to know the Inquiry Board looking into Cole Maddox's shooting has ruled it a justified shooting. Detective Esposito, you have been cleared of any wrong doing. They will return the 9mm backup to you next week."

Kate was stunned, she thought Maddox getting his head blown away was wishful thinking. She looked to each of the three men. They were too quiet, each glancing away from Kate's line of sight. Realising the Captain had said Maddox was shot with Esposito's backup, a 9mm, she knew something was awry. Esposito did not carry that calibre of gun.

Her eyes narrowed as best she could manage and she was trying to understand what she was hearing. As she thought about it, she glanced in Ricks direction, realising he had given Esposito a rapid glance and looked away. Ryan looked away as soon as Gates had started speaking.

Kate was still in a drugged haze and her mind tried to make sense of each thing she had witnessed. Her eyes penetrated into Rick's face and suddenly she knew. _Esposito hadn't shot Maddox, Rick had. _ Her heart sank, as she realised the gun wasn't Esposito's backup, it was hers. The one she kept in the bottom of her desk drawer.

The enormity of this realization made Kate's already pale face lose all remnants of color as the room began to dim, she thought she would pass out and closed her eyes. Rick was watching her and could tell she had figured out what had transpired at the scene. He kept silent, wanting to go to her, but knowing he couldn't give Captain Gates anything to suspect.

Captain Gates could tell something was amiss with her Detective, but was reluctant to push so said her goodbyes and left.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kate gradually opened her eyes which were anguished. "Martha, Alexis, could...you guys...go and...get some...coffee, maybe...something...to eat. I need to speak to my partners.". Her voice a mere whisper, hoarse, strained and shaky with emotion.

"Of course, my dear. Let's go flirt with those cute residents." Martha spoke as she led Alexis out.

"Come..here. Al...l of you." Kate was furious and terrified.

"What...happened? Tell ...me...everything." Her voice was cold with fury.

"Kate, you're still sick. It can wait." Rick tried to dissuade her.

Kate pushed herself off the bed and tried to sit up in the bed, but her progress was cut down by the enormity of the pain that tore through her. She fell back against the bed, gasping, clutching her side and panting for relief.

"Fuck...Damn it...tell...me...everything...NOW." Her words conveying the physical agony she was experiencing.

Rick squeezed Kate's hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He gazed in Esposito's direction and gave him a simple nod. Esposito came to Kate's bedside and sat one hip on the foot of her bed, Ryan was close beside with Lanie holding on to Espo's shoulders. They were partners in every aspect.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Espo began to tell their side of the story. The three of them arrived at the warehouse, entered, heard voices and moved towards the sounds. They each drew their gun, Castle drew Beckett's backup. They progressed forward slowly, afraid of what they would find. They separated so they could flank whoever was speaking, hopefully preventing any more injuries.

Each of them halted, shocked at what they saw. Beckett's body was tethered to the wall, it was bruised, bleeding and totally exposed. Her captor was in her face, taunting her. They watched as Kate lurched forward, slamming her head into his nose. His response was brutal, her three rescuers were sickened, unable to help for fear of causing her greater injuries.

As Espo relayed the story, Kate trembled, her eyes darting to each of the three men and up to Lanie. She understood how difficult this had been for them, how terrifying.

Espo continued the story. There was never a good shot at Maddox until he released Kate's restraints. When her body fell, Espo and Ryan attempted to gain a good angle at Maddox, keeping Kate out of the line of sight, but they were unable to gain an advantage.

They shook her heads indicating they didn't have a clear shot. Castle nodded his head in the affirmative, never blinking or moving his eyes from Maddox. At the moment Maddox grabbed her head, Rick fired, confident of his aim. After the shooting, the three agreed Esposito would take credit for the kill, keeping Castle, as a civilian, safe from investigation.

Kate's eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down her face, she was moaning and whispering, "Oh my God" over and over.

Rick leaned into her face, nuzzled her neck and raised his head. His eyes focused, steely with conviction.

"I regret nothing. I would do it again. You are my life, period." His words final.

"Beckett, we are a team, each of us would die for the other, and if necessary, kill, without hesitation." Ryan was secure with his words, he spoke what all of them believed. As he finished, his eyes went straight to Beckett's face with no apologies.

"We were not going to lose you again. I was...we all were...there...at...the...cemetery.". Ryan's shoulders slouched. Javier was struggling with his emotions, Lanie resting her face on Javier's head.

Kate sobbed and reached towards the boys, Lanie and Rick. After her shooting when she returned to the precinct, she had been convinced she was alone in the world, but she was so wrong.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After a time, their hands joined on top of Kate separated, the two detectives and Lanie understood, Kate and Rick needed to be alone and excused themselves.

Kate pulled Rick close, the intensity of her sobs escalating. Her heart swelling with what each of them had done for her.

"Shhhhh, Kate. Calm down, come on."

When she finally let go Rick saw the exhaustion and pain swallowing her up.

"I'll get the nurse."

"No, don't leave..I..." Kate's words were stilted, her voice weak and she couldn't catch her breath.

Rick called for a nurse to help them.

"Kate, needs something for pain, it's really bad.". Ricks voice conveyed the situation and the nurse could tell her patient was in agony and having difficulty breathing. She called to the nurse's station and requested the needed medications while she stayed and attempted to get Kate's breathing under control.

The nurse placed oxygen on Kate's face and softly compelled her to slow her breathing down, breathing in and out. As her nurse worked with Kate, a second nurse came in and started to inject the medications when Kate objected.

"No...I don't..want ...to be...knocked out...not now..." Her words faltering, her voice shaky.

"Kate.."

"No, I...can get...through..." She was unable to continue, grimacing at the effort.

Steve had arrived to check on his patient and was surprised by what was occurring.

"What the hell is going on?". Steve demanded

"It's a long story...I can't tell you, but we told Kate something that upset her and now she can't breathe, but won't take any medication."

Rick was in agony, his partner had gone through enough, they hadn't wanted her to know the details, at least not yet, but she had pushed as only Beckett could.

Steve came over to Kate. Her eyes were flashing in both desperation and anguish.

"Kate, we have to give you something to break this cycle so you can breathe easier and relax."

"_Don't ..knock ...me out!_" Kate was in a panic, afraid of once again being out of control..

Steve asked what the nurses were going to give her and then made another request. The nurse went to get the different medications.

"Kate, listen to me. I'm going to give you a couple of medications that will help with the pain and settle you down, but won't incapacitate you like before, Okay?'

She only nodded, completely worn out by her pain and her efforts. After she had been given the medications, Steve expertly examined her, upon completing his assessment, he turned back to Rick.

"She's okay, no problems. I was afraid she had started bleeding or had punctured her lung. I'll repeat the blood work and x-ray, I think she's fine."

"Thanks." Rick replied absently, his focus completely on Kate. Her eyes were now closed, she had begun to unwind and her breathing slowed down. His hand smooth her hair.

"Does she need the oxygen?"

"No." Steve commenting, indicating to the nurse to remove it.

After Steve left, Rick carefully moved Kate over to the left side of the bed and crawled in by her right side. His left hand stroking her cheek, his right holding her right hand. His lips were against her ear as he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry." Her response was a muffled moan as they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

**_So, comments?_**

your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dear Readers...Well the first episode of Castle was on...and it was nearly perfect...Finally our couple is a couple, in all ways...My favorite..when Beckett walked into Castle's arms for a hug...Marlowe is a genius...Now for my story...the end is coming...three more chapters total...**_

_**Please let me know what you think**_

_**To my friends, who help me be a better writer, but most of all a better friend...Live (not a typo)...you all**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Kate was awake, had been for a while, but wanted to stay quiet and inside herself as she worked to make sense of what they had told her. No matter how many times she ran the scenario through her head, she believed they had done what was right.

Had it been one of them in jeopardy, she would have taken the shot, putting Maddox down. Her only regret was that Rick had been the one to fire the gun. Even though he seemed at peace with his actions, she still wasn't convinced.

Steve had been a man of his word, he had given her just enough medication to allow her to regain control of her breathing and deaden the pain. She had heard people come and go, but wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

The intensity of the pain was returning, and Kate knew she wasn't going to be able to keep silent much longer . Maybe if she could roll over, she could buy herself some more privacy. Kate began to roll onto her left side but her motion exacerbated the pain, causing her to gasp.

In a matters of seconds, there was a soft hand stroking her forehead, murmuring words of comfort.

"Kate, take a slow breath." Kate pursed her lips as much as her facial swelling allowed and was able to get a breath in without a problem. "That's it, slow and steady."

Alexis's words and voice were calming. Kate opened her eyes, gazed into the young face leaning over her and gave her a crooked smile. Her friends had taken such good care of her during this hospitalization. She realised she had been an idiot to keep everyone away, running from their help after she had been shot last year.

"Hey." she mumbled, her words still difficult to enunciate and for people to understand. The injury to her throat continued to impede her vocalizations, frustrating Kate, but everyone was working so hard to keep her from feeling self-conscious of this issue.

"Let me help get you more comfortable.". Alexis had become an expert in getting Kate positioned and with minimal effort she was settled comfortably.

She was looking around, frowning as the person she was searching for was absent.

"The boys and Dad went to replenish our food supplies as well as pick up some delicacies you might like."

Kate wrinkled her nose, not interested in any food but knowing she had to eat, she could already tell she had begun to lose weight as well as strength.

As if reading her thoughts, Alexis appeared with a shake in hand. "It's strawberry, freshly made."

"Hum, marv...great." Big words were too difficult to pronounce, stick to simple words, she decided.

"Lanie and Gram should be back anytime. They went to get some beauty supplies. We decided to clean you up some, wash your hair, maybe a little massage, a back rub. Sound good?"

Kate nodded, pulled Alexis closer and kissed her cheek.

"Perfect." Kate was so appreciative of their efforts.

Lanie and Martha entered the room with their arms full of supplies and linens. They were closely followed by Kate's nurse.

"Kate, it's time for some pain medication, especially with your three spa technicians working you over." The nurse smiled at the group, administered the medication and left.

Lanie and Alexis gently pulled Kate to the top of the bed. A curved wash basin was placed behind her neck with one end angled towards a large waste basket to facilitate water drainage. Alexis was left in charge of shampooing, conditioning and drying her hair. It had been braided since her injury, still had blood in it and was very tangled.

Martha applied a special cleanser to Kate's face, working it in gently, avoiding her facial wounds and followed that with a moisturizer. Although all three women had bathed Kate during her previous illnesses, this time, Lanie chose to bath Kate to minimize further pain.

With Lanie finishing up, Martha began giving Kate a foot and leg massage. Between the massage, hair washing and medication, Kate was completely content, drifting in and out of a peaceful slumber.

Alexis had finished Kate's hair leaving it in a side braid. Lanie leaned into Kate's face.

"We're going to turn you to your right side, clean you up, give you a back rub and change your sheets. We'll do all of the work. You concentrate on breathing and enjoy the spa treatment, got it?"

Kate nodded weakly and let them finish while she enjoyed this luxury. Her body was feeling better, certainly cleaner. Kate decided when she was back on her feet the four of them would go to the new Spa in Manhattan.

-PAGE BREAK-

Martha and Alexis carefully rolled Kate up on her right side and Lanie washed and rubbed her back taking care not to cause pressure to her injured areas. They were able to get her bed changed with minimal difficulty and pain.

Kate was settled in as comfortable at this moment as she had been in four days. Her eyes were closing when the three boys came back in with their arms full of delicacies.

"Wow, this place smells like a spa, what did we miss?" Rick's eyes were fixated on Kate who was lying relaxed, her eyes at half-mast and a slight upward turn of her swollen lips.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Kate Beckett spa palace, complete with a full complement of spa technicians." Martha demonstrated as she waved her hands around in the air with her usual sense of drama. Martha's artistic flare brought a smile and chuckle from each person, even Kate.

The feast that the boys had brought was laid out. and Rick selected one container before coming to perch on Kate's bed. He open the container, inhaled the aroma and placed it under Kate's nose seeking approval.

"What do you think? Lobster bisque from Bobby Meyers new restaurant. He pulverized the lobster so it's soft and easy to suck down." Rick was so proud of being able to offer his love such a treat. Kate could tell he would be broken hearted if she ignored this offering.

"Hum." she slurred. She reached for the spoon, struggled to lift a spoonful of soup to her mouth and discovered she was too weak. Rick gently took the spoon and guided it to her mouth. She swallowed and her eyes lit up with pleasure.

"Why detective have we finally discovered something you might eat?" He was quietly thrilled. She managed to eat almost half of the container before pushing it aside.

"Done" she muttered.

"Wait, we talked Mario into making you your favorite flan."

"Later." Kate was full and despite her injuries, managed to make her point that she didn't like to be pushed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the end of the sixth day, Steve decided it was time to let Kate sit in a chair and take a few steps. She was both excited and terrified, remembering the first time she got out of bed after she was shot when she had collapsed in a heap. She was nervous, but really wanted to give this a try.

"Get over here Rick. Kate, I'm going to sit you up on the side of the bed, hang your feet off the side. Ready?"

Kate nodded, not at all sure she could do this and reached towards Rick's hand. He pulled her right side, Steve managed her left side and Lanie had control of her catheter.

With a few moans, Kate was on the side of the bed, her legs hanging loose, her head spinning. _God, this hurt._

Her determination stopped her from passing out, and she kept her eyes open as wide as she could and slowed her breathing. They kept her like this for several minutes, encouraging her to move her shoulders and wiggle her toes.

"I love when you wiggle those toes, they're so sexy." Rick attempting to add levity to the situation.

"_Stop_." Kate was in no mood for his humour, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Time to stand up on your feet, Kate." Steve announced, as he and Rick helped her slide to her feet. Her legs wobbled, but she remained upright, thanks to the steading hands of the men at her sides.

"Walk." Kate verbalized, anxious to continue.

She managed to make ten steps before her body began to tremble. She was starting to stiffen up and desperately longed to lie down, yet wanted to get to across the room before quitting.

Steve decided she had had enough and they turned her back towards the bed.

Kate was pissed, wanting to go further, but having no choice but to return as she was guided by Rick and Steve. Steve reminded her that only short trips out of bed would be allowed because of her internal injuries.

She was at the side of the bed, and it was apparent she would not be able to lift herself onto the bed so she relented, letting them put her back to bed.

"Why are you frowning you did great for your first time up." Steve was attempting to give her a compliment, but Kate continued to frown, discouraged by how weak she was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following day her catheter was removed and the continuous IV fluid was discontinued. She was assisted out of bed several times, though the last time left her drained and frustrated. Lanie talked to her, told her she had done great, but Kate was not satisfied.

Lanie and Rick left the room, Lanie feeling she needed to share her concerns about Kate with him. She was worried about Kate trying to accelerate her recovery, beyond her capabilities and against Steve's instructions. Rick nodded, this sounded so much like what Kate would try. She had been avoiding talking to him since the confession, having pulled into herself and he decided it was time to have the discussion now.

Steve had alerted him that if the repeat tests were still stable Kate could be discharged home in the morning. Rick had alerted all of their friends and his family to the possible discharge and sent everyone out to get various gifts for the nurses and supplies for the loft. He went back into the room and smiled.

"Hi gorgeous, look its just you and me." He made his way to her side and she shifted over to invite him in the bed with her. She pulled him to her and softly kissed him, though her contribution was limited due to her swollen lips and jaw pain.

"Ready to talk?" Rick inquired, aware she had been avoiding him.

"It...hurts...the words...won't ...come." Kate avoided Rick's eyes.

"So here's a pad, write it out. I'll wait." He was determined that they would discuss what was bothering her.

Kate glared at him, she wasn't sure she was ready for this. He burrowed his head into her neck, rubbing his stubble on her, knowing this usually broke her resolve.

She sighed and started to write, writing out her thoughts was arduous, she wasn't able to write fast enough, express her feelings and gave up, tossing the pad and pencil, spit out several expletives and ended with her right arm over her face in disillusionment.

"Humph, that worked well didn't it?" Sarcasm dripping off his words. he picked up the pad.

"Care to try that again." his effort was met with an abbreviated Beckett stare, not nearly as scary with her not at a hundred percent, but still intimidating.

"Let me see if I can summarize. You're still pissed about the Maddox shooting, right?" She nodded. "Not that he's dead, but how he died, again does that cover it?" Her eyes closed as she again nodded in affirmation.

"Look at me." Kate opened her eyes, focusing on Rick. "I said it once and let me repeat myself. It doesn't bother me in the least that I was the one who pulled the trigger. It was done out of necessity. I only wish we had gotten there before you became his personal punching bag. He nearly killed you not once but twice, and he deserved to die. You understand?" Rick's eyes were glued to her face, he knew he needed to make her believe him that it wasn't her fault, that she was guilty of nothing.

Kate swallowed hard, fighting rising emotion and acknowledged his remarks. She completely accepted what he said as truth and the chapter on Cole Maddox was closed.

Rick folded Kate into his arms carefully, wanting to hold her close and he whispered into her ear. "Wanna go home?"

She drew away. "Seriously?" Her word slurred. It was his turn to gesture in the affirmative.

"We have to wait for the test results and then all of the discharge instructions so be patient."

-PAGE BREAK-

It was afternoon by the time everything was in order to discharge Kate. She was dressed in some sweats and a zippered hoodie, unable to put a T-shirt over her head. She was refusing to lay under the covers opting to lay on top with her toes covered.

Her friends and family had left for the loft hours ago and Kate's level of patience was waning. Rick chuckled, Kate was nodding furiously, her _I've got this, let's move on_ attitude.

Steve came in to see his patient off with his final instructions for the couple. "Remember, a month of bed rest except for going to the bathroom and a quick - and I do mean quick - shower. Take pain medication regularly. No solid food for another month. Eat! You need to avoid talking, rest your voice, as over talking will only delay the healing. Questions?"

Kate shook her head, Rick indicated he understood and she reached towards him to help her up.

"Wait." Steve halted her progress. "When's the last time you took something for pain?" He knew the answer having already checked the records.

"I'm...fine." She growled. Rick sat back, let Steve fight this out with her.

"You are so stubborn, but I'm tougher. You take these pills right now, wait fifteen minutes until they start taking effect or I will put a medical hold on your discharge." He smirked right in her face. Kate scrunched her face, which made it hurt, and put her hand out to take the pills. She was more interested in leaving than pushing her luck so acquiesced to his demands.

The ride to the loft seemed like an eternity and the driver hit every bump and hole. Rick guarded her body as much as possible, knowing she was in agony, but couldn't protect her.

By the time they reached the loft, the pain medication had worn off, leaving her panting in distress. Rick got out of the car first, helped her slide to the door and stand up.

Kate leaned on the door frame, trying to regroup, wanting to get inside yet not trusting her ability to walk. Rick wasted no time, scooped her into his arms and headed to the elevator. She buried her face into his chest, grateful for his help.

As he walked past the doorman, Rick asked him to call upstairs announcing their arrival.

The loft door was open with all of their friends and family awaiting their arrival. Rick shook his head and looked down at Kate, cueing each person to her condition.

Kate squirmed, wanting to stand, but Rick refused to release her. "I'll have you in your nest momentarily, behave."

He carefully placed her in her favorite spot, removed her shoes, covered her feet and kissed her forehead.

Everyone stood back, giving her a moment to collect herself, not sure how to approach her.

Kate took the initiative, calling them to her and hoarsely announcing "I'm home." Her eyes expressed her joy for being at home. She still couldn't smile but gave it her best effort. These people were so important to her, to both her and Rick.

Alexis sat down next to Kate and put out both hands, one held a protein shake and in the palm of the other rested two pain pills. Kate glanced down at the offerings, groaned and started to protest.

"Not optional. Dad said the ride home was rough, take these now, before the pain gets too bad and start working on the shake." Alexis finished with an innocent smile, staring into Kate's eyes, waiting patiently for Kate to accept her offer.

Kate could tell Alexis was not going to give up and took the pills and drink from her partners daughter, muttering thanks. Ryan and Esposito chuckled lightly over Alexis' ability to work Beckett. Their laughter brought an immediate glare from Kate which stopped their mirthful play instantly.

Her exuberance at being home was cut short as, despite her best efforts to remain awake, her eyes kept closing and she was quickly asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Kate is home to recuperate...Rick does such a great job taking care of her..decisions are made...one more chapter after this...**_

_**Our current show episodes are tooooo good, so my story will end soon...**_

_**To my friends...thank you...Stella is a star...**_

_**Enjoy..let me know**_

_**Love, Melody**_

Kate's eyes opened, looking around, she smiled as she remembered she was in their bed. Still recovering, but home. She had grown to hate hospitals, and had it not been for Rick's injury she would have thrown a fit, insisting on being discharged. Kate would never admit it, but they both had benefitted from their stay in the hospital.

She struggled to move around, working to get herself upright in bed, little groans escaping as she completed her task. Kate sighed as the reality of yet another lengthy recovery faced her. Her brows wrinkled, she longed for one of Castle's homemade brews and wasn't sure how to get it. Her wishes were quickly granted as he appeared at the door, coffee in hand.

"Morning, my love, care for some coffee." Rick was smirking, he knew what she wanted.

"Please." Reaching up with her good arm, her hand closing on the warm cup. She greedily brought the cup up to her mouth, needing to take care as opening her mouth and sealing her lips around the mug was cumbersome. _When did drinking coffee become such a chore_ she thought, as a frown appeared.

"I'm thinking about a shower this morning?"

Kate's eyes lit up with enthusiasm and she started to get out of bed

"Hold your horses, hot stuff. First, some breakfast." Rick was ready for the fight from her.

"Is that a growl? Detective, did you just growl at me? usually I would find that incredibly arousing, but under for these circumstances, not so much.". He was laughing at her frustration, his laughter stilled as her eyes were breathing fire.

"Oops, perhaps a little over the top?" Rick was trying to make her laugh, but had failed miserably.

"Enough...Rick...please...it hurts...to talk." her words and actions were strained, painful which only annoyed her. Her eyes became bright with tears, her eyes imploring Rick to provide her comfort.

Rick took Kate into his arms, he longed to squeeze her and take away her pain, her disappointment, but could only nuzzle his nose into her neck, promising her great love making when she was fully recovered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Breakfast was their typical battle of wills. Kate barely eating and Rick insisting on her taking in more, neither giving an inch. Alexis knocked on their door, entered the room and was met with them both glaring at each other.

She leaned over kissed her father and greeted Kate similarly.

"How's breakfast?" She asked innocently.

"Fine." Kate muttered, still staring at Rick.

"Horrible." Rick countered.

Alexis surveyed what her father had fixed Kate, while he meant well, Alexis understood why Kate was not interested in his offering.

"Kate, how about a strawberry and mango shake and some lobster bisque?"

Kate nodded and Rick shrugged his shoulders in resignation.

"It's going to take some time. Why not take your shower now?" Alexis suggested as she left the bedroom before they could answer.

With Alexis departing, Kate rubbed Ricks hand, "Sorry...I'm cranky."

"I know you're hurting and pissed, I shouldn't push so much. I just worry, you're losing weight that you can't afford. Forgive me?" Rick stroked her cheek, smiling at her.

"I'll get the shower ready. I'll be back." He jumped up and headed to the bathroom.

Kate was restless, dying to move some on her own and began to work her way out of bed. She choked back a groan as she slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed. There was no doubt the movement resulted in pain, but she just focused and continued.

Her feet were finally on the ground, and she slowed as dizziness made her vision blur. _Take it easy, Kate. Slow and steady._

She was chewing on her lower lip in spite of the facial swelling, not quite sure she could stand without help. Kate started to bend forward, wanting to use her legs to bring herself upright and found she didn't have the strength to complete the manoeuver. She was swearing under her breath when she felt Rick's hands gently help her to her feet.

She had been so intent in standing she had been unaware of his presence. He had watched her efforts, waiting to see how she progressed and only stepped in at the last moment.

Kate hung onto Rick's arm and leaned into him for support. By the time, they reached the shower, she was tired, but steady. She glanced to the shower and smiled. He had put the shower chair in the middle of the shower. Rick had already stripped out of his boxers and expertly removed her top.

Kate settled onto the chair, afraid to lean back for fear of it causing back pain. Her cast was protected from water damage and Rick began washing her body with care. She closed her eyes, delighted at getting her first shower since her attack.

She was lost in the moment as Rick shampooed and conditioned her hair. Her eyes opened and were looking directly into his eyes. She was exhausted, but satisfied. Her body was quickly and expertly dried, a clean t-shirt and sweat pants put on and her hair slightly dried and braided.

The two carefully walked back to the bed. Rick had started to pick her up, but Kate smacked him and shook her head no. They arrived at the bed as Alexis returned with Kate's food.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate was settled into bed, and though she was shaking from exertion, she knew she needed to eat. Alexis had mastered the ability to feed Kate and coerced her into eating the maximum amount.

When they had finished and each of them was satisfied with the results, Kate's eyes were impossibly heavy and she slowly slid into a restful sleep.

Several hours later, Kate opened her eyes and found, Rick leaning against the headboard. He had started writing another Nikki Heat book and was intently focused on the laptop. She attempted to move closer, but found her body was too weak to complete the move.

Rick put the computer aside, drew her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back." he was searching her face, trying to ascertain how she was feeling. He had given up trying to anticipate, she was a master at hiding her feelings, which always annoyed him, causing him to ask the inevitable.

"How you feeling?"

"Good." She smiled up at him, realising she actually did feel pretty good.

"Well, you have company coming, so you may want to wake up."

"Damn ..it" she worked to get herself upright, groaning as she made it to the headboard.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise." Rick smugly smiled. "You'll see."

Kate was swearing under her breath as there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed by a familiar voice.

"You need to get with the program, girlfriend."

Roger, her physical therapist and exercise champion, sauntered in to their room.

Kate smiled her best crooked smile. She was thrilled to see him, maybe this meant she could start exercising.

"Before, you get carried away, young lady. Rick and Steve asked me to come by to evaluate your strength and offer some bed exercises."

Though she was disappointed, she was intrigued as to what he might find and suggest. Following his evaluation, he provided Rick with detailed instructions for lower leg exercises. Her injuries prevented her from performing any upper extremity, chest or back exercises.

Roger could tell how crestfallen she was by the extent of her current condition. She had lost a considerable amount of strength and mobility in a short period of time.

"Kate, consider this a little set back. We will get you built back up. I'm leaving some protein supplements and vitamins. My guess is you've already lost over ten pounds. You should avoid being anyone's punching bag." Roger was trying to interject some humour in her situation.

Kate covered her eyes with her right arm, hiding from both Roger and Rick. She had spent so much time and effort to get strong, only to have that bastard devastate her body. She could feel tears beginning to form and didn't want them to see her despair.

"I'll be back when Steve clears you. You were in better shape this time, it won't be as hard as before." Roger squeezed her thigh as he left and shook Rick's hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick came back into their bedroom after seeing Roger out. Kate still had her arm over her eyes, so Rick sat down next to her and stroked her arm.

"Kate, uncover your eyes and look at me." He forcibly moved her arm. "Look at me."

She turned away and he brought her face back to where he could see her.

"Come on, Roger is our friend and you were rude to him. I know you're upset, but it's not his fault."

He was right, she was being a brat, but the thought of having to start again ripped at her spirit. Her eyes opened and they were filled with tears and misgivings.

"Detective Beckett will be back, just not now." While Rick was attempting to tease her out of her funk, his comments only further depressed her. Her shoulders began to shake and sobs escaped from her. Rick pulled her into him.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny.". Rick's voice soft, soothing.

Alexis walked in during this, and started to leave but her Dad motioned for her to stay.

"Kate, I mixed you up one of the new shakes Roger left. I tried it, it's good. Also, time for your pain pills, in fact way past."

Kate was still trembling, but looked up at Alexis and tried to give her a smile. Alexis had such a power with Kate. She took the pills, swallowed them and washed them down with the new drink.

Rick managed to get Kate comfortable and propped up in bed. Her first morning at home had worn her out and fatigue was written all over her face. It had only been 7 days since her attack, both her physical and emotional health were still injured.

Alexis had a hold of the drink and crawled into the bed next to Kate. She was careful not to hit Kate's side, but wanted to be close enough to provide support, let her know how important she was.

"I love you, Kate. You are so important to me, to my whole family. I will be here for you, no matter what. We will beat this.". Alexis leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek. Kate's arm inched out, took Alexis hand and whispered, "I love... you... too, thanks."

Rick was so pleased with his daughter, she was special and the two of them together were magic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick hung up his phone and groaned. Captain Gates had called and announced that she and Jordan Shaw would be at the loft tomorrow at 10:00 am. Rick still hadn't told Kate about the FBI and Agent Shaw getting involved with the Cole Maddox case.

He looked at his phone, realising Kate had been asleep for almost four hours. As he contemplated waking her up, he heard voices in the bedroom. After Kate had fallen asleep Alexis had chosen to stay with her, freeing Rick up to complete some of his work.

Entering the room, he saw Alexis helping Kate walk to the bathroom. Alexis spotted him and nodded, indicating she had control of the situation. Rick waited for their return and helped Kate climb into bed. She looked more rested and was working at talking with Alexis.

"Ah, Kate. I need to tell you something, alert you actually. Uh, Captain Gates is coming here tomorrow and she's bringing someone we know with her." He hesitated, ran his hands over his face, he had Kate's undivided attention. A frown was etched on her face.

"Get it…out." her voice exasperated.

"Jordan Shaw is coming."

"What?... Why?..._Hell_!" She set bolt upright in bed, grimacing with her effort.

"The FBI thinks Cole Maddox may be connected to your mothers murder case."

"How...long...have ...you...known..?" Kate struggling to talk with her injured mouth and throat

"Captain Gates mentioned it the day you were attacked, but obviously, it wasn't a priority. After the incident." Rick was verbally back pedalling, trying to explain and keep Kate calm.

"_Shit…This...is a night.__.__.mare!_" Kate was clearly agitated.

"It will be Okay, you and Jordan did well two years ago. You guys solved the case."

"You...followed…her…like a puppy...you…were...supposed...to...be...my...partner..." Kate rolled her eyes remembering all of the events, including having her apartment blown up.

"Things are different now, we're together. I'm your one and done." Rick smirking like a proud little boy. His look brought a chortle out of Kate. God, he was adorable. He was right, yet again. She just didn't want to face Jordan in a compromised, weakened position.

Rick must had read her thoughts. "We'll get you fixed up in your nest, not in here. You'll just have to stay seated no jumping around."

Kate nodded, agreeing with his plan, though she still was not excited about facing Jordan and her boss in her present condition.

o-o-o-o-o

The following morning, Kate was sitting in her nest, Alexis had re-braided her hair, and she agreed to taking pain pills as the trek out to the living room had been more strenuous than she thought.

She was ready for her visitors. She and Rick had talked about this visit in detail, she was more than just a little curious as to why the FBI was now involved. Promptly at 10:00 am, a knock on the door announced their company's arrival. Rick walked to the door and ushered in their guests. Captain Gates led the way, followed by Jordan and one of her staff. Rick was surprised when Esposito, Ryan and Lanie also walked in.

Lanie went right to Kate giving her a kiss on her head, followed by Ryan and Esposito, each brushing a hand over her arm and taking a seat close to Kate.

"Welcome. Nice…to...see...you.. Jordan... Captain." Kate's voice still hoarse, her words stilted, but she was determined to not let her injuries affect her.

Kate stretched out her hand in greeting for both Jordan and Captain Gates. Her grip was firm, confident. These women were not going to intimidate her, make her feel weak and vulnerable.

"Kate, Nice to see you again, though not under these circumstances. I was warned that you took a beating, but looking at you does not do their description justice. You look like hell."

"Yeah, I've... been... better." Kate's words ended with a chuckle, her eyes narrowed from the discomfort, but she was determined to ignore the pain and not react in front of these powerful women.

"I Imagine you'd like to know why I'm here, right?" Jordan was probing Kate attempting to get a handle on Kate's demeanour. She could match Jordan beat for beat when it came to masking her feelings, maybe that was why Jordan admired this Detective so much, they were very much alike.

"Oh, I'm... sure... you'll get ...to the ...point, you ...always do." Kate responded, her eyes riveted on the agent's face.

Rick sat back enjoying the show, both women were masters at interrogation, which was what was occurring right now. Alexis broke the tension by offering everyone something to drink, lightening the mood.

Once everyone had something to drink, Jordan stood, began to walk around the room and started to tell her story. "Cole Maddox worked for the men responsible for several murders throughout the years, including your mothers murder. We recently discovered that he been paid by these men to kill you, his first attempt failed narrowly and the second one nearly succeeded.".

Jordan's eyes passed between each of Kate's friends and loved ones. The stricken look in their eyes told the story, the brutality of the attacks on Kate had affected them enormously, and they were devoted to her and not above risking everything to keep her safe. Jordan decided to tell them everything she knew, she needed to be totally frank if she had any hope of convincing Kate to join her investigation.

"We haven't figured out the complete list of men and organizations that are involved in this conspiracy, but we will. We are going after some very powerful people and I want to make sure we have all of the facts together before we expose our evidence."

"Kate, I want you to be a part of this. You're a great Detective, you know a lot about the case already and while you are emotionally tied and invested in the outcome, you are the consummate professional. I trust you implicitly. So, what do you think?"

"Oh, Jordan, ...you're.. good, you... know ...how to spin...a tale, reel ...in who you're ...after." Kate was using all of her strength to keep her voice calm, her words articulate, in spite of the pain she was experiencing.

Kate rotated her head gradually looking into everyone's face, reading their thoughts. Each person was dedicated to Kate. Esposito and Ryan had covered for her on many occasions. This last time Esposito had confessed to a shooting he didn't commit to protect Castle and ultimately Kate. They knew how devastated Kate would have been had Castle been charged with Maddox's murder.

Lanie had always been her confidante, honestly talking about Castle and their relationship from the beginning, giving her astute insights and pushing her to be honest with her emotions. Her medical knowledge and interventions had always proven to be invaluable helping Kate's healing process during her various injuries and illnesses.

Kate was particularly concerned about Alexis and Rick's response to Jordan's revelation. She slowly surveyed Alexis's face which was etched with concern and her hands were nervously twisting in front of her. She and Alexis had formed a special bond and she couldn't imagine a life without her in it.. Kate smiled at Rick's daughter, their eyes met, Kate winked at her which brought a welcome smile from Alexis.

Once she recognized she had calmed Alexis's fears, she swivelled her head to gaze at Rick. Though he worked at keeping his face devoid of expression, he was too reserved for him. He was doing fairly well at hiding his thoughts, except his right eye began to twitch, his tell when he was nervous. A slight smile spread on her face, her decision was simple and final.

"Rick, months ago,...when we shared...our secrets...we were... honest...finally...I..." Kate's voice was beginning to fail her and she struggled to continue. "...told you...swore to you...solving my...mothers case...was no longer...the driving ...force...in my life...I was done...you...your family...our friends...they mean...the world to me...I have everything ...I want...everything... I need." Her words ending in a whisper.

Rick went to Kate, knelt beside her, ran his hand on her jaw and brought her hand up for a soft kiss. "Are you sure? Jordan could be close...the end for you, justice for your Mom. I'm with you no matter what..."

Kate stopped Rick's words with her fingers to his lips.

"You...you're all I want...only you." Her eyes pledging her love for him..

"Jordan...No...I wish...you the...best, but No..." Kate was depleted of all energy, but comfortable with her decision.

"Hum, yes I can see you have everything you want right here. I'm glad you've found peace with your mothers murder...I will promise you we will close the case and you will be in the loop." Kate shrugged her shoulders in acknowledgement of Jordan's promise.

"Well, Victoria, I believe our time here is done." Jordan stood, shook everyone's hand and walked towards the door. Her final comment as she opened the door. "If you change your mind come see me."

"Thanks, but...my answer...is final." Kate's gaze never leaving Jordan.

Captain Gates stood, pulled a wrapped package out of her bag and placed it on the table. "Detective Esposito ballistics has released the weapon you used to shoot Maddox. Here it is, I'm sure it will be well cared for, correct?." Her eyes brushed by Esposito and rested on Kate. Her eyes told nothing, nor asked any questions, yet spoke volumes.

"Well, Detective, I'm glad you're staying with us. You have a great team, all of you are exceptional. Yes, even you Mr Castle." Waving a hand in Rick's direction. "Everyone take the day off. Kate, when you're ready and totally recovered, your job will be waiting. Good day, everyone."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Captain Gates and Jordan finally departed, there was a palpable silence in the room. Ryan was the first to stand and move over to Kate. His actions were quickly repeated by Esposito and Lanie. They were stunned she had turned down Jordan's offer, but relieved. They understood what this meant to her, the finality of her decision and how difficult it was for Beckett to leave a case, any case unsolved.

Castle broke the awkward, emotional scene by announcing , "I think it's time to party. Alexis call Bobby Meyers, order some of his specialities and soup for our girl." Rick turned away, fearing his tear filled eyes would be seen.

Kate leaned her head back into the pillows, her body was drained with fatigue and relief. Her face and throat were screaming from the effort of talking and her side was on fire.

Alexis was at Kate's side with pills and a drink in hand. Kate didn't hesitate, the meeting had taken her over the edge and she needed to break the pain cycle.

As she took the pills her hand rested on Alexis's arm , "You Okay?" Kate murmured.

"I was afraid for you, for us. I didn't want you to work on the case, it consumes you. You back away from us, lock everyone out and I don't like that." Alexis's expression was unyielding and tenacious.

"I'm... here... and not... going... anywhere, love." Kate pulled her into her lap, Alexis careful not to hurt her. Kate spoke softly into her ear, words only Alexis could hear, she parted with a smile on her face and touched her forehead to Kate's before leaving her.

Esposito leaned into Kate and whispered. "Gates knows the truth. I don't know how, but she does."

Kate could only nod in agreement, not sure what to say.

"I'm going to dump this gun. We'll both replace our back-ups once you're back. She gave us this."

"I know." Kate couldn't believe the Captain had covered for them, their boss was an enigma yet an obvious supporter of her team.

Long after the group had consumed every morsel of food and drink and everyone departed ecstatic with the day's outcome, Kate lay limply in the nest, too tired to move, yet satisfied.

Rick sat on the end of the couch, staring at Kate, thrilled by how the evening had progressed, yet surprised. He had been so sure Kate would accept Jordan's offer, knowing if she had they would clash frequently, Kate would be impossible to live with, but would eventually join forces with the FBI. How wrong could he have been. She had turned down an opportunity to close her mother's case under the protection of the FBI, something she had sought for over twelve years.

"Kate, it's time for bed." He reached down to collect her into his arms and she entered his grasp willingly."

"I really... want you." Kate purred her desire.

"You have no idea how much I want you too, but we can't. I'm afraid making love will hurt you. However, the moment we get the go ahead from Steve, be ready because I will be all over you, every inch of you, leaving you a quivering mess, you'll be begging me for mercy."

"You are... so sure of...yourself. ...If you... remember...I do a great thing...with ice, so beware." Kate smirked.

After they readied for bed, they laid wrapped in each other's arms, each thinking about the evenings events, smiling, comforted with the result.

Kate was gradually drifting into a peaceful slumber, when Rick leaned into her, nipped her ear and whispered.

"Just for the record...You're all I've ever wanted...only you."

_**One more chapter to go...did you like it?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well, Dear Readers...this is it..the final chapter...I so hope you have enjoyed the story..the journey...Please let me know what you think**_

_**As always, my friends keep me grounded...thanks**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Kate lay in her place on the couch, having finished her sketches she began tapping a pen on her pad. She was becoming impatient with her enforced confinement. She understood she needed to stay within herself, but the month had been particularly arduous.

She and Rick had argued frequently about her incessant drive to perform her exercises, often until she was breathless from exertion and pain. In her mind, she was preparing for the day when Steve would release her from bed rest and she refused to be a wobbly mess on that date. Rick on the other hand was worried she would overdue her exercises, reminding her they were supposed to be passive movements, not leg gymnastics.

Thanks to Alexis's interventions, they had reached a compromise on Kate's eating habits. No one brought it up, but it looked like Kate's rapid weight loss had ceased, while she was not gaining weight, her weight had stabilized.

Her restlessness only grew as she reviewed her progress. She wasn't sure even when Steve released her if she could tolerate going through another long and difficult rehab.

_Kate, you're such a wimp_she thought to herself. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration as she laid her cheek on the pillow. Rick had quietly been observing Kate, his heart breaking for his love.

"Hello, love. I just got off the phone with Steve. The month is over, he wants us to go to the hospital tomorrow for some follow up tests, then he'll examine you and we can move forward." His voice tried to be positive and kind, knowing Kate was in a dark place.

She rolled onto her back, a slight moan escaping her. She was still very tender and moved tentatively. Her eyes opened, showing her emotional state and she was irritated at her perceived weakness.

"What tests?" Her voice was still raspy, but it was easier to talk, her voice less hesitant. Rick had delighted in teasing Kate how sexy her voice was, very Lauren Bacall which did not thrill the Detective one bit.

Rick paused before he listed the various tests Steve had ordered. Once he finished the list, he glanced at Kate. She glowered at him and began to softly swear.

"I'm going to be a frigging pin cushion that glows in the dark. _Christ, this is ridiculous_."

"Kate, Steve wants to make sure your healing properly, you have some serious injuries. _Hell, Kate, you could have died._" Rick's irritation was growing.

They both glared at each other silently, resenting the circumstances they were faced with, but neither were angry with their partner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis walked in and immediately sensed the tension. She ran her hand over Rick's shoulder on her way to kiss Kate's forehead.

"What's up, guys?" Her voice light, curious.

"Kate has to have some tests in the morning before Steve will see her. So, guess who is grumpy?" Raising his eyebrow and tilting his head in Kate's direction.

Kate took exception to his comments and started to complain, but was interrupted by Alexis.

"Good grief, Dad. Kate has had a horrible time, give her a break. She's been in constant pain, can't get out of bed, can't eat and is totally dependent on us for everything." Her voicing raising with passion as she finished. It was now her turn to glare at her father.

Rick looked at his daughter and then to Kate. His face looked embarrassed and he grinned sheepishly. He ran his hands through his hair, Alexis was right, Kate had paid the price and all in all had been very compliant and cooperative.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Running the back of his hand over her jawline. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" His wounded puppy eyes never failed to melt her heart.

"Of course." She collected a tuft of his hair, pulling him towards her and her lips met softly.

"What time does the fun start?" She snarled.

"We have to be there at 08:30. They mentioned the testing may take a while."

"What's a while?" Kate asked, suspicious about the time.

"Maybe up to two hours?" Rick announced in all innocence.

Kate started another protest, but was stopped by Alexis.

"Doesn't matter. It is what it is. We'll take stuff to distract us, books, whatever. Time will pass quickly. I'll be there."

"Wait." Both Kate and Rick interjected.

"You're going to Columbia for orientation this week, you need to get ready." Rick wasn't sure where this was going, but suddenly he was nervous.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, looked Kate and her father, licked her lips and began.

"I was going to wait and tell you later, but I've decided to delay admission for a semester." She knew she better talk fast as both people in front of her were beginning to understand and neither was happy.

"It's no big deal. Kate needs help getting better, and you." Pointing at her Dad, "can't do everything by yourself."

Kate set staring at Alexis incredulous to this plan. Her hands on her face, her head shaking in disbelief and her face paling. Rick was the first to speak.

"No, that's not happening."

"I want to do this. Kate is important. Anyway, I'm eighteen, I can what I want." Her face set, determined. Kate's silence, ended abruptly and she jumped to her feet.

"_Absolutely not._" her words spit out in anger. Her outburst surprised everyone and her rapid movement caused Kate to gasp, nearly collapse as all the colour left her and her eyes fluttered. Rick caught her before she dropped. She fought him, continuing to shout at Alexis.

"_I won't have it. I won't._" Emotion poured over her as she began sobbing.

"Kate, I don't want to leave you. Please let me do this." Tears were now pouring down Alexis face as she pleaded her case and she buried her face into Kate's chest that was being supported by her father.

Rick had his hands full with two hysterical women, both stubborn, wanting only to help the people they loved.

"Hey, stop crying, both of you. Nothing is settled, we can figure out something. School doesn't start for over a month. Let's go one step at a time. Alexis you go to your orientation tomorrow. You can go with us to the hospital, leave for your appointment and comeback to be with us, Okay?".

Rick was doing his best to calm them down. He was full of pride over his daughter's offer and worried about Kate who was still deathly pale and quiet. Alexis nodded her consent to her father, Kate never moved.

"Alexis, why don't you make us some shakes while I help Kate get comfortable." Alexis rose to go to the kitchen first kissing her dad and rubbing Kate's arm.

"Kate, Kate. Talk to me." Rick buried his face in Kate's neck, waiting for a response.

"I...pulled something...it hurts, I didn't want...to say anything with Alexis here." She whispered into Rick's ear, her crying lessening, her words ending with a grunt.

Rick picked her up and carefully held her close to him, murmuring into her ear.

"We won't let her delay her start. I'll think of something, I promise.".

"It would kill me for her not to go to school because of me." Her voice caught as she thought of Alexis offer.

"shhhhhh. It will be good. You have to calm down, please." Rick looked down at Kate, she was still so pale, shaky. He called out, "Alexis, bring Kate something for pain when you come."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick worked towards getting Kate settled down. Her eyes remained closed, her head slowly shaking back and forth as she worried about Alexis' declaration. Alexis returned drinks and pain pills in hand, noticed Kate's face and bit her lip. She believed that her idea had been well founded, but it obviously have created problems for both her father and Kate. She but her lip and looked at her dad, mouthing "I'm sorry." to her father. Rick blew her a kiss.

"Kate, here's your drink and something for pain." Rick speaking to her gently, encouraging her to take the offerings.

Kate opened her eyes and searched for Alexis. She smiled at this remarkable young woman.

"I didn't mean to cause problems." Alexis continued biting her lip. "I love you so much, I just want to help."

"I know you do, I love you too. Your dad and I will figure it out, remember he promised." Kate smirked at Rick, the colour beginning to again fill her face.

The remainder of the day and evening was quiet. Alexis and Rick had fixed some homemade potato and leek soup, straining out any lumps for Kate's ease of eating. They also had Mario send over his special flan.

While they ate, they watched one of Kate's her favorite romantic comedies, Pillow Talk with Rock Hudson and Doris Day. She drifted in and out of a restless sleep, still disturbed by Alexis proclamation. Rick set next to Kate with her legs draped over his lap as he rubbed her feet, still trying to console her. Alexis was on his other side, feeling guilty about how badly her announcement had been accepted and how it had adversely effected Kate.

Alexis decided to go to bed after watching several movies with her dad. As she said good night to her dad, she leaned over and kissed Kate on the cheek and before she could leave, her progress was halted.

"Alexis.". Kate whispered. "I need a hug." Alexis laughed and reached in, hugged Kate and ran upstairs to her room. Kate and Rick watched her depart in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

"Oh, Rick, what the hell are we going to do? She has to go to school, I...if..." Kate believed she would break again as the words stuck in her throat.

"Actually, I have a potentially brilliant idea." Rick smiling, very proud of himself.

"What?" Kate's lips pursed, her eyes narrowed, wanting answers.

"It's late. Tomorrow, sweetheart. Let's go to bed." Kate began to pull off the covers, but was stopped with Rick smoothly scooping her up and heading to bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The morning sun was peeking into their room, warming Kate and she worked to clear her fuzzy head. It had been a long and stressful night, Kate felt she had been on a treadmill all night. Her brain had been revved up and while she had been deadly tired, she hadn't been able to sleep.

Rick came in, two cups of coffee for their morning ritual and greeted her with a long, lingering kiss on her lips. He looked into her eyes, seeing her concern, uncertainly.

"You need to get together so we can leave for the hospital. The first test is at 08:30."

"Wonderful, I'm so excited." She rolled her eyes and struggled to get out of bed. Rick reached out and helped her to her feet, she swayed slightly as she headed to the bathroom.

"You got this? Remember nothing fancy." Rick spread his hands out behind Kate, ready to catch her if she fell and escorted her into the bathroom.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Oh, I thought I would wear my shortest dress, low cut, with the highest damn heels I own. Oh wait, I'm restricted to t-shirts, sweat pants and flats, how fetching." Kate's voice dripped with sarcasm and she began to dress. Rick hung around until she was finished, figuring she could use a hand.

They walked out of the bedroom, more relaxed and chuckling lightly. Rick had started the levity by suggesting he could wear the short dress, but was afraid that the heels would make him so irresistible he would have to beat her off, before commenting wait she was already beaten.

Alexis was waiting and ready to leave. She handed Kate her morning concoction and they were off. On the way to the hospital, they all made small talk, yesterday being ignored, all of them realising it was something to be discussed later, and besides that they were all a little nervous about the tests and Steve's examination of Kate.

The front desk at the hospital gave them a list and timetable for the various tests. Kate groaned as she glanced over the extent of the testing. She was to be scanned, x-rayed, poked, prodded, blood drawn and have a tube rammed own her throat.

Rick had wanted her to take something for pain, but she adamantly refused, stating she didn't want to miss one second of the possible painful experience. Rick understood that she was nervous and the pain pills made her feel vulnerable and out of control. He decided he would allow her this point and he would deal with her at home, when it was over.

As they predicted, the testing took over two hours and she still had the laryngoscopy to go. That test really scared her, a tube rammed down her throat. It brought make memories of her waking up after surgery with the breathing tube in place and how panicky she had been. On top of being nervous, she was fading from exhaustion, but steadfastly refused pain medicine.

Alexis had re-joined them after her orientation, she was quiet and merely shrugged her shoulders, refusing to discuss the orientation, in her mind it was pointless because she would not be attending school in September.

Rick excused himself, telling them he would be back before the last test. Kate frowned, she was worried he would miss it and she would be alone.

"I'll be back, give me a minute, I promise." Kissing her forehead he hurried off. Normally, she would be curious and push for answers, but she was focused on thinking about the test and started tapping her foot.

Right before she was scheduled to enter the specialist office for the test on her throat, Rick reappeared.

"See, I'm back. Let's go."

Kate stood slowly, reached for his hand and tried to quell her nerves. Entering the examination room, made her shudder, alerting Rick to just how nervous she was.

She sat in the exam chair and her eyes became large as she spied the various instruments on the table. Her tongue moistening her lips. _God, __when __she had become such a baby._

The doctor entered the room and introduced himself. "Detective Beckett, I examined you the night of your assault. You're looking better. How do you feel?"

"My throat is still sore, it hurts to talk though not quite as bad. My swallowing is better, but my voice is raspy."

"Well, let me explain your injury.". He went into complete detail, describing how close the assailant had come to crushing her larynx, but caused some nerve damage, swelling, leaving her voice box weakened. He told her all of this should clear with time, though the percentage of improvement varied.

"I want to look in our throat with a tube, test your vocal cords. I can give you something to make you relax..."

"No drugs, just do it."

"But..."

"Doctor, get it over with, I'm not taking any drugs."

The doctor could tell that Kate was not going to relent.

"Then, let's get started. first lean back in the chair."

The nurse strapped her head to the back of the chair, preventing any movement of her head. Kate felt her heart rate increase, she was terrified. Rick settled in on one side of her and rubbed her face.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you have some facial fractures so I'll use a small tube, which shouldn't hurt our jaw. I will stick the tube in, it has a camera at the end and I can take pictures of your larynx. You'll need to do different vocal manoeuvres so I can test the function. It shouldn't take too long, then we'll know where we stand and how to proceed. Ready?"

"Yes." her voice soft.

Kate closed her eyes as the tube entered her mouth and down her throat. She had a slight sensation of choking. She squeezed Rick's hand tightly, willing herself to remain calm. She performed all the tests she was instructed to, some more uncomfortable than others. Finally, the doctor announced he was finished, the tube was withdrawn and the strap on her head was removed.

The chair was returned to an upright position.

"Sorry, I know that wasn't comfortable but you did great. Your larynx is healing, but it will take time. Resting your voice is still important. There's nothing else that needs to be done."

The last stop was going to see Steve about the other test results. Kate was in a state of near collapse. She hadn't had any pain pills, and the entire testing process and stress related to them had done her in.

When they left the specialist office, she was leaning heavily on Rick and he was partially carrying her, though no one would have been able to tell. Alexis was carefully observing Kate, looking for signs of distress. As Kate saw Alexis, she pushed away from Rick and greeted Alexis with a big smile. They entered Steve's reception area and were immediately taken to the back.

Steve entered, greeted each of them and turned his focus on Kate.

"You look tired, Kate." Steve commented.

"You'd be tired too if people kept jerking you around, poking you, taking pictures." Her words dripping in sarcasm

"Well, I see your sense of humour is still intact." Steve couldn't suppress a chuckle, nor could Rick, leaving Kate glaring at both of them.

"Lay down and let me examine you.". He expertly looked at every inch of her injured areas, asking her questions as he progressed. When he had finished he pulled up a stool and began to talk to the three of them. Kate started to sit up, but he gently pushed her back. "Stay there, Kate." Kate was relieved as she wasn't sure she could sit.

Steve had Kate's chart in front of him with the results of the latest round of tests.

"The throat specialist and I talked, he mentioned he had talked to you so I won't belabour the point, but for God sakes give your voice a rest, otherwise you will have this sexy smoky sound for ever. Am I clear?"

Kate and Rick both nodded, not wanting to interrupt his report.

"The brain CAT shows the concussion healing, though you may residual headaches for a number of months." Kate frowned at this news, more pain, great.

"I've talked to the plastic surgeon about your facial fractures. The cheek is very stable as is the mandible fracture. You can start eating soft foods, nothing hard or chewy. If it hurts to chew, don't eat it. Simple, any questions about that?"

"By the way your lacerations healed beautifully. I'm pleasantly pleased that you only lost a total of twelve pounds.". Steve could tell he needed to get this review finished shortly, Kate was beginning to doze off.

"The orthopaedic guys said we could take off the cast and fit you for a brace which you'll need to wear another month, but you can start physical therapy." With that he used the cast cutter to remove the cast. After the cast was removed, Kate looked at her arm, it was shrivelled and thin, _disgusting_.

"The abdominal and chest CAT scans revealed the lacerations are healing, the blood that had been in your abdomen has absorbed naturally. Your haemoglobin is stable and there is only a microscopic amount of blood in your urine. Very stable. The bruising on your lung has improved and the broken ribs will just take some time to heal. Nothing awful, everything better. You can get off of bed rest, but take it slow, slow, lots of rest, some exercise, take pain pills regularly. You guys hear me?" Looking at Rick and Alexis, they nodded agreeing with him.

Kate on the other hand, groaned and swore softly, freedom with strings attached, naturally.

I want to see you in six weeks, about the time you return." Steve interjected, waiting for his statement to sink in.

"Back?" Kate's eyes now open, curious as to the comment.

"You'll have to ask writer boy for details." Steve smiled in Ricks direction, knowing this was going to be a dramatic presentation.

Rick stood up, went over and kissed the top of Alexis' head and ended at Kate's side.

"Steve and I have been discussing various possibilities for weeks. We have all had a stressful time, we all need some rejuvenation...some regrouping.

"Alexis, I know you love Kate, we all do. You worry about her being weak, struggling to recover. I've seen Kate in every type of situation, she's the most remarkable, challenging, frustrating person I know . She is also without question one of the toughest, most single minded individuals I've ever met and she will recover. Your offer to stay and take care of her, of both of us is amazing, but we can't let you do that." Alexis started to argue, but Rick cut her off.

"I'm hoping a trip will get all of us all ready for our next chapter.

"What about traveling?" Kate looked at Steve for clarification.

"You're healthy enough to travel and we talked about your limitations."

"Um, one more question, Rick licked his lips, embarrassed to bring this up, but he wanted to know. " Um, how about sex? Is it Okay? I won't hurt her."

"Oooh, in the room dad." Alexis was disgusted.

Steve and Kate chuckled at the awkwardness of the situation.

"It's fine, she should be okay."

"I promise to be gentle, big guy." Kate was smirking, rolling her eyes and patting his arm.

"That's not what...I. Wait...You're teasing me, aren't you." Rick was pouting and they all laughed at his shyness.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rick ended up carrying Kate into the loft, the entire day had left her worn out. He put her into her special spot and started laughing, the irony overwhelming him.

"What's so damn funny?" Kate demanded.

"I think it's poetic justice that the time has come for both of my favorite women to leave the nest, one from a nest of necessity, the other from a nest of security."

"The writer in you can't resist can you?." Kate sinking into Ricks arms, hopeful of things to come.

"My, the adventures we're going to have...the options are endless."

The three lay on the couch intertwined, smiling, purring with contentment, dreaming of the future and falling into a peaceful sleep.

_**So, its over...now the questions is...do I write a followup...my plan is to have Castle and Beckett explore the Island of Bali...its so magical and a great place for love...I promise no angst...What do you think?**_

_**Again, I loved the journey, hope you did too**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_


End file.
